Fallen
by WhovianWhoudini
Summary: Lady Winter Ravette always wanted to become a hero. To help the world, to bring her mother and sister to justice, and to become strong. An assassination attempt on her life almost ended that dream. Now, she's in UA High School, learning to become a hero. The world is falling into chaos, and Winter is forced to make a choice.
1. Prologue

_"They call her an angel that fell from heaven."_

She stares up at them in terror and shock while she falls. The snow falls with her, her black eyes reflect the dark clouds. Time slows down.

_"An angel? She's more like a raven."_

Her shoulder length, snow white hair gets in her face as she tries reaching out for something to stop her falling.

_"Nah. She's like falling snow."_

Winter Ravette watches in horror when his fingers brush her own, missing her hand. Time resumes.

**"WINTER!"**

_"Shame that we made her fall."_

The white haired female feels her ribs and spine shatter when she hits the road. She gasps in pain, her head slamming into cement. The snow continues to fall around Winter while the screams from the public pierces her mind.

_"Lady Winter Ravette would've been an amazing villain."_

* * *

"Now for the UA Recommendations' applicants that passed. Who passed?" Nezu, UA high school principal, asks happily before Midnight, UA Hero Course's Art History Teacher, opens the first folder from the pile in front of her.

"Yaoyorozu Momo, Tokage Setsuna, Honenuki Juzo, and Todoroki Shōto," Midnight reads off from the file to the others.

"Four this year. Two more than last year," Nezu states with a thoughtful expression. Midnight notices a second paper in the folder and takes it out. She blinks in surprise while reading the paper.

"We have one more recommendation. A transfer," Midnight says, handing the paper to Nezu.

"A transfer recommendation?" Erasurehead, Homeroom Teacher for Class 1-A in the Hero Course, asks with a tired stare. Nezu hums in interest while he reads the information.

"Lady Ravette Winter, the heiress of the Ravette Family and the heiress of the international Albus Corvus fashion company. She had recently sustained severe injuries to her ribs, spine, and head from an attempted assassination. She was accepted by Baton Academy for Heroes in America, one of the most elite hero schools in the world, but because of the attempt on her life, the Ravette Family have decided to move to Japan for Lady Ravette's high school education," Nezu explains while inspecting her picture. Winter had shoulder length, snow white hair, charcoal black eyes, and freckled covered pale skin. She was incredibly skinny and unusually tall.

"Are we going to accept it?" Midnight asks before Nezu takes a sip from his tea.

"I don't see why not. She has potential," The principal shrugs with a smile.

"What were her scores on the written and practical exams for BAH's recommendations?" Nezu wonders in curiosity. Midnight turns to another page and pauses in shock.

"Well?" Erasurehead asks impatiently. He wants to get this damn meeting over with, so he could sleep.

"She–well, she scored a 99 on the written exam, and was first place in the practical exam. Lady Winter was recommended by three Pro Heroes: America's No. 3 Hero, Rain Hero: Maelstrom, No. 6 Hero, X-Rated Hero: Succubus, and No. 7 Hero, Winter Hero: Abominable Blizzard," Midnight says, shocking the other heroes. A near perfect score on the recommendations written exam?!

"What does it say about her personality?" Vlad King, Homeroom Teacher for Class 1-B in the Hero Course, asks with suspicion.

"Not much. It says she's incredibly quiet, to the point that people completely forget she's there until she scares them when she speaks. She has amazing self-control and is extremely kind and caring to those around her. It does say she worries over everyone else before she ever worries over herself and from an incident with a dummy grenade, it says she will never hesitate to sacrifice her life to save others. Though, she is completely ruthless when in a fight, verbal or physical, and won't apologise unless she knows she is in the wrong or takes it too far," Midnight says, eyebrows furrowed.

"We've already picked out twenty students for Class 1-A and 1-B. We'll have to switch out a student or place her and another student in one class," Midnight says, making Nezu hum in acknowledgement.

"Place Lady Ravette and Shinsō Hitoshi in Class 1-A," Nezu says cheerfully, Erasurehead sighing heavily at having two more kids in his class.

"This is bound to be interesting," Erasurehead says dryly, Midnight chuckling in amusement. It really was.

* * *

The raven may fall, but it always flies back up. Winter is going to become a hero and show the world who her family truly is. Saving her friends along the way is just an added bonus. She was always a selfless child.


	2. Chapter 1

**English**

Japanese

_Thinking_

_Whispering_

* * *

**"Do you have everything? Your medications, your school supplies? Tampons?"** An 18 year old woman with pure white hair in a slanted cut, dark ocean blue eyes surrounded by burn scars, and pale skin asks curiously as she fixes the icy blue scarf wrapped around 15 year old Winter Ravette's neck. Winter fixes her uniform, making sure the long sleeved shirt she wore underneath her uniform covered her arms and the tights she wore covered her legs.

**"Yes, Whitney. I have everything****, don't worry about me,"** Winter says quietly, brushing some her snow white, shoulder length hair out of her face. Whitney Ravette gives a soft smile, putting a hand on Winter's cheek.

**"I'm your older sister. I always worry,"** Whitney says, making Winter giggle softly. The 15 year old hugs her older sister tightly before leaving the mansion.

**"Make friends!" **Whitney shouts cheerfully before closing the front doors. Winter smiles softly before getting into the black limousine.

"Good morning Mistress Winter. UA High School correct?" Fujibayashi Iehisa, Winter's personal chauffeur, greets warmly, glancing at the young teenager through the rearview mirror.

"Yes. Good morning Fujibayashi-kun," Winter nods her head with a kind smile.

"Nanase-chan loved the present you got her for her 6th birthday. She wants you to come by and play again," Iehisa says with a smile, thinking of his daughter. Winter smiles at the mention of Fujibayashi Nanase. Winter met her three weeks ago when she first moved to Japan and when her mothers introduced Iehisa to her.

"Does she? I couldn't spend much time on the dress, unfortunately. Mother had me learning..." Winter trails off, voice weak. Iehisa gives a sympathetic smile before focusing back on the road.

"I'll make sure to visit during the weekend and play with Nanase-chan. How is Miho-san?" Winter asks in concern. Fujibayashi Miho, Iehisa's wife was in the hospital with cancer. Winter always tried to make time to cook Miho food to help her recovery. It didn't do much, but it made Miho much more cheerful.

"The treatment is slowly making process. Miho-chan has a terrible cough, though. The doctors think it's just a simple cold, but they're running tests to make sure it's nothing serious," Iehisa says, Winter sighing heavily.

"I hope she gets better. You and Nanase-chan must miss her terribly," The young lady says with a small frown. Iehisa smiles softly at Winter.

"Don't concern yourself over my family, Mistress Winter. You're already doing so much," The man says, making Winter sigh. She wishes her mother didn't force Miho around all those poisonous people.

Winter notices the limousine slowing down and glances out of the window. UA stood at its foreboding height, increasing the nerves coursing through Winter's veins.

"Good luck on your first day, Mistress Winter," Iehisa says with a smile, Winter smiling back before she opens the door and steps out. She stares up at the prestigious school, taking a deep breath before taking the first step towards her future.

* * *

Winter looks around the hallway, trying to find her class. The hallways were mostly empty and it worried Winter. She made sure to wake up an hour earlier so she wouldn't be late.

_"I hope I'm not late,"_ Winter worries, spotting her classroom door. It was a large door with 1-A painted in red on the door. She stops in front of it, nerves increasing by the second. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opens the door and enters the classroom.

_"I'm not late. Thank God,"_ Winter thinks in relief as everyone currently in the classroom looks up at her. She blushes in embarrassment and slowly waves with a timid smile.

"Hello," Winter greets quietly, brushing away her hair from her charcoal eyes.

"Hello!" A 15 year old boy with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and fair skin says loudly. Winter jumps, not expecting the loud greeting, before the boy gives a 90 degree bow.

"My name is Iida Tenya! It's nice to meet you," Tenya says earnestly, quickly raising from his bow. Winter smiles nervously, giving a small bow.

"Ravette Winter. It's nice to meet you too, Iida-kun," Winter says honestly, messing with her scarf. Winter nervously walks over to her desk and sits down, glancing at the 15 year old boy sitting next to her. He had crazy, indigo hair, bright indigo eyes surrounded by dark bags, and pale skin. He was a almost two inches shorter than Winter and looked completely bored.

"Um... hello, I'm Ravette Winter. It's... um, it's nice to meet you," Winter says nervously, causing the boy to stare at her. He stares at her for a long moment before giving a lazy wave.

"Shinsō Hitoshi," The boy says, making Winter smile slightly.

"I didn't see you at the Entrance Exams, are you from Recommendations?" Hitoshi asks curiously while Winter places her satchel on the ground.

"I'm a Recommendation Transfer. I was originally going to attend Baton Academy for Heroes in America, but for... safety reasons, I was accepted as a Recommendation to attend UA," Winter explains vaguely, shifting in her seat when a sharp pain travels up her fragile spine. The healing Quirk doctor fixed everything broken, but the pain would continue to be there.

"You were going to go to BAH?! That's like, harder to get into than UA!" A 15 year old girl with curly pink hair, gold eyes, and pink skin exclaims in shock. Winter nods her head, a small smile on her face.

"Simmons-Sensei was upset that I decided to attend UA instead after a certain... incident, but completely understood that my safety was priority," The white haired girl explains quietly, the pink girl staring at her in awe.

"I'm Ashido Mina! You must be really strong, and smart! I mean to get _recommended_ to attend Baton Academy for Heroes is already so rare," Mina says with admiration in her eyes, making Winter blush and avert her gaze.

"Ravette Winter. Nice to meet you Ashido-san," Winter says, wishing the topic would just be dropped.

"Don't you put your feet on the desk!" Tenya exclaims as he stands next to a 15 year old boy with ash blonde hair, crimson red eyes, and slightly tan skin. He had his feet on the desk and had a smug scowl on his face.

"Huh?" The blonde boy asks in confusion.

"Don't you think that's rude to the UA upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" Tenya asks, the boy just smirking smugly.

"Nope! What junior high did you go to, extra?" The blonde asks while Winter stands up. Tenya stares at him in shock before lowering his hands to his sides.

"Somei Private Academy," Tenya says, making the blonde scoff loudly.

"So you're a damn elite huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you," The blonde says with a smug grin, Winter stopping herself before she rolls her eyes.

"Crushing? You're terrible! Do you truly aim to be a hero?!" The blue haired teenager asks in surprise before noticing someone standing in the classroom doorway. Winter turns and notices a 15 year old boy with curly green hair, bright green eyes, and freckled covered fair skin. Everyone else turns to look at him, making the boy blush as he waves nervously.

"Oh um..." The green haired boy says nervously. Winter smiles and gives a small wave before Tenya walks over.

"Hello! I'm from Somei Private Academy–"

"I heard," The boy interrupts. "I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you, Iida," The green haired boy adds nervously.

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you? I had no idea I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me," Tenya says before he gives a perfect 90 degree bow. Izuku blushes heavily in embarrassment, waving his hands.

"Sorry. I actually didn't realize anything," Izuku apologizes frantically. A 15 year old girl with shoulder length brown hair, large brown eyes, and fair skin walks into the classroom, stopping behind Izuku.

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one! You passed, just like Present Mic said!" The girl exclaims in relief. Winter feels someone tap on her shoulder while she watches the interaction. She turns and sees a girl, three inches shorter than herself, with long black hair, pointed black eyes, and pale skin.

"Momo-chan!" Winter exclaims in surprise before giving a bright smile and hugging the girl.

Yaoyorozu Momo is the younger sister of Yaoyorozu Ringo and the only daughter of Yaoyorozu Fumiyo and Yaoyorozu Hisato, co-owners and CEOs of Yaoyorozu Support, the best business of hero support gear. Winter met Momo years ago, both attending their first international charity ball. They became best friends despite being separated by the Pacific Ocean.

"It's good to see you Winter-chan," Momo says cheerfully, hugging her best friend. Winter breaks the hug, bright smile still on her face, and leans against her desk.

"When I heard you were attending UA through Recommendations, I was ecstatic! How were the exams?" Winter wonders curiously, Momo scratching her chin.

"Harder than I expected. Excluding the circumstances, I am excited you are attending UA with me... are you clear to be doing strenuous activity?" Momo asks worriedly. Before Winter could answer, a stern voice cuts through the talking class.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends. Time is limited." Winter turns back towards the door, blinking when she notices a yellow... caterpillar? laying in the middle of the hallway.

"You kids are not rational enough," The... caterpillar says before it's unzipped from the inside, a 30 year old man with long black hair, black eyes, and pale skin climbs out. Everyone quickly goes to their seats, silent, as the man walks into the classroom.

_"He looks absolutely worn out...__ is he getting enough sleep?"_ Winter thinks worriedly, noticing the dark bags under the man's eyes.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shōta. Nice to meet you," The man says dryly while he digs through his sleeping bag.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field," Shōta says, pulling out a UA P.E. uniform.

"Isn't there a school orientation?" Winter asks Hitoshi quietly while they stand up. Hitoshi shrugs, eyebrows furrowed in confusion before the class walks up and takes a set of the uniforms.

_"Aizawa-Sensei has an unorthodox way of teaching from what I can tell. Hopefully he's a competent teacher..."_ Winter trails off from her thoughts, grabbing her own uniform and follows the girls towards the girls' locker room.

* * *

"A Quirk assessment test?! What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" The brown haired girl asks worriedly. The entire class was outside, all in the P.E. uniform.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events," Shōta says dryly. Winter messes with the long sleeves of her undershirt.

"UA's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes," Shōta continues, his arms crossed.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks," The teacher says before staring straight at Winter.

"Ravette Winter, you finished at the top of Baton Academy's Recommendations practical exam right?" Shōta asks for clarification. The class bursts into whispers while Winter nods her head calmly.

_"Baton Academy?! As in BAH?"_

_"Isn't Ravette that fashion designer family? Famous for their civilian and hero fashion?"_

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" The black haired man adds, Winter brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"In junior..." Winter trails off in thought. "75 meters."

"Try doing it with your Quirk. You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle," Shōta says before tossing a softball. Winter catches it while she walks up to the small circle in the middle of the field.

"Hurry up. Give it all you have got," Shōta adds impatiently. Winter glances down at the softball in thought.

_"All I've got... okay,"_ She thinks before clenching her hand around the softball. She takes a deep breath, raising the ball. Winter throws the ball as hard as she could without her Quirk, waiting a few seconds before lifting her hand again. An ice javelin forms in her raised hand and she uses her Quirk to propel the javelin forward. It hits the softball, carrying it into a farther throw. Winter turns with a small smile of self-satisfaction before a loud beep from a tablet Shōta was holding rings. 856 meters.

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero," Shōta says calmly, making the class vibrate with excitement. Winter walks back towards the class, Momo giving her a bright smile.

"What's this? It looks fun! We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" Mina exclaims in excitement, making their homeroom teacher give them a sadistic smile. Winter feels dread fill up her stomach. Oh no, she has a bad feeling about this.

"'It looks fun,' huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion," Shōta says, Winter's eyes widening in shock.

_"Expulsion?__ He can't be serious... right? Expelling students before they even have a chance to shine..."_ Winter goes through her thoughts quickly, trying to figure out what their homeroom teacher's agenda is.

"But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" A 15 year old boy with bright yellow hair, electric yellow eyes, and fair skin exclaims in shock.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, UA will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you have got," Shōta says with a hard glare.

_"Is he... Is he giving us incentive to do our best?"_ Winter asks herself with a tilt of her head. She glances at Momo, noticing her posture is completely relaxed.

_"Momo would be tense if the expulsion was real..."_ Winter decides, relaxing her posture as well.

_"I'm not 100% sure if the threat is real or not, but stressing over it wastes time,"_ Winter thinks calmly, giving Momo a small nod.

_"I'll give it everything I've got. I did not risk everything to speed up my recovery just to become lazy and fail,"_ She thinks with determination.

"All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter. Not much else to say... bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	3. Chapter 2

**English**

Japanese

_Thinking_

_Whispering_

* * *

"Your Quirk... what is it?" A 15 year old boy with white and red hair, grey and turquoise eyes, and pale skin, a burn scar over his left eye, asks bluntly. Winter turns her attention away from the first test, 50 meter dash. Winter was almost two inches taller than him.

"Ice. You are...?" Winter answers while she lifts her hand and creates a small ball of ice.

"Todoroki Shōto. Are you related to a Yukimura family?" Shōto asks bluntly, not seeming to notice how he sounded a bit rude. Winter tilts her head in confusion and thought.

_"Yukimura... Sounds familiar..."_

"No... I don't believe so. I'll ask my mother when she returns from her business trip," Winter says, noticing Momo trying to wave her over. "It's nice to meet you, Todoroki-kun." Winter gives him a soft smile before jogging over to Momo.

"You needed something Momo-chan?" The white haired girl asks calmly.

"Aizawa-Sensei has us racing each other. What did Todoroki-san need from you?" Momo asks, slightly protective of Winter. Winter smiles softly, glancing back at the emotionless boy.

"He wanted to know if I was related to a Yukimura family. Who is the Todoroki family?" Winter asks, both walking towards the track.

"Todoroki is a famous hero family here in Japan. Todoroki-san's father, Todoroki Enji, is the No. 2 Hero, Endeavor, but Endeavor's grandfather is the one to make the family famous by establishing a law firm for heroes. Endeavor's mother became an international icon as a model and a hero, Lava Hero: Volcanica," Momo explains calmly. Winter nods her head in understanding.

"Good luck," Winter says quietly, the two get ready to run.

"Ready, set..." Shōta trails off and he raises his hand.

"Go!" Winter creates a thin sheet of ice over the track before she starts skating across the surface.

"Ravette, 3.45 seconds. Yaoyorozu, 4.65 seconds," The teacher reads out while Momo slides up behind Winter, trying to stop herself. Winter grabs Momo's arm, bracing herself to stop the black haired girl before she could slip and fall.

"Thanks Winter-chan," Momo says, carefully stepping off the ice, Winter skating after her.

"Is Yukimura related to Todoroki in any way?" Winter asks, Momo tapping her chin in thought.

"I vaguely recall a Yukimura Rei marrying Endeavor 26 years ago... It was quite the controversy. Many say it was an arranged Quirk marriage," Momo answers with a small frown. Both Momo and Winter knew about Quirk marriages quite a bit.

"You're quite curious about Todoroki-san..." Momo trails off with a knowing look. Winter giggles and shakes her head.

"That name, Yukimura... it sounds familiar. Mama may have talked about them at some point," Winter says with furrowed eyebrows.

"You'll figure it out. For now, let's focus on the tests!" Momo states with determination. Winter smiles and nods her head, rolling her shoulders back.

_"Momo's right. I'll ask Whitney when I get home,"_ The white haired girl thinks, following Momo to the next test.

* * *

_"50 kg with the grip strength test, landed outside the sandbox in the standing long jump, skated with the repeated side steps, reached 6 minutes in the distance run, easily went passed my toes in toe touch, and 45 sit-ups in two minutes. Not too bad. Room for improvement though,"_ Winter thinks to herself, watching the rest of the class participate in the last test, the ball throw.

_"After I fully recover, I'll test myself,"_ Winter determines with a nod of her head. She runs a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes while the brown haired girl gets infinity on the ball throw.

"Wow... you have a gravity Quirk?" Winter asks in awe, gazing down at the girl. She smiles brightly and nods her head.

"Yep! It's nothing special, though," The brunette says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's quite amazing. I've never really seen such a strong gravity Quirk," Winter compliments. "I'm Ravette Winter."

"Uraraka Ochako! Nice to meet you!" Ochako exclaims cheerfully. Winter smiles softly and glances up at the sky. She focuses back on the middle of the field, noticing Izuku getting ready to throw his softball. His arm lights up with lines of red before he throws the ball, the lines disappearing to his finger. The ball shoots off in the air, surprising Winter.

"Oh no..." Winter trails off when she notices Izuku gripping his wrist tightly, one of his fingers dark purple. The white haired girl jogs over to Izuku, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Midoriya-kun, are you alright?" Winter asks in concern, grabbing his hand gently, inspecting the broken finger.

"U-um! I, um... I-I'm fine!" Izuku exclaims, blushing bright red in embarrassment. Winter pulls up her shirt, taking off the wrap around her back. She creates a sharp blade with her ice and cuts a small part of the wrap.

"Here. This'll help," Winter says while gently wrapping the piece from the wrap around Izuku's broken finger before surrounding the finger with a small amount of ice.

"Deku, you bastard!" The furious blonde screams, explosions coming out of his hands. Winter ignores him, cutting her wrap again to wrap around the ice.

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku exclaims in fear. Winter glances up, eyes narrowed at his behavior. He was pale with fear and his posture was completely tense, ready to run.

"How the hell did you–Hey! Let me go!" The boy shouts in fury when Shōta's scarf wraps around the blonde, stopping him. Winter gasps in silent surprise when Shōta's hair flies up, his eyes glowing bright red.

_"He's Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"_ Winter thinks in excitement. Winter hardly ever reveals who her favorite heroes are, it was something she kept close to herself in fear of one of her mothers destroying all the hero merchandise she secretly bought. Eraserhead was her second favorite hero, the 18 Only Hero: Midnight being her favorite.

"Don't keep making me use my Quirk. I have dry eye," Shōta says with a frown, his hair falling back down. The capture weapon returns back around Shōta's neck and the blonde growls in anger.

"Head to Recovery Girl afterwards, okay?" Winter says with a soft smile before bunching up the remains of her wrap and walking away.

"Th-thanks!" Izuku stutters out while Winter walks over to Momo. Momo glances at her worriedly, noticing her small wince.

"Do you need me to make you another wrap? You're still recovering from..." Momo trails off quietly. Winter gives a soft smile of reassurance.

"You don't have to. I don't think we'll be doing anymore strenuous activity," Winter says before focusing on Shōta.

"I'll be showing your results all at once. It's too much work to explain it all," Shōta says before he pulls of the leaderboard.

**1: Yaoyorozu Momo**

**1: Ravette Winter**

**2: Todoroki Shōto**

**3: Iida Tenya**

**4: Bakugō Katsuki**

**5: Tokoyami Fumikage**

**6: Shoji Mezo**

**7: Ojiro Mashirao**

**8: Kirishima Eijirō**

**9: Ashido Mina**

**10: Uraraka Ochako**

**11: Koda Koji**

**12: Sato Rikido**

**13: Asui Tsuyu**

**14: Aoyama Yuga**

**15: Sero Hanta**

**16: Kaminari Denki**

**17: Jirō Kyōka**

**18: Midoriya Izuku**

**19: Hagakure Tōru**

**20: Shinsō Hitoshi**

**21: Mineta Minoru**

"No!" Minoru exclaims in grief, everyone giving him sympathetic looks. Shōta smirks sadistically and he takes down the results.

"We'll be doing even more rigorous tests tomorrow," Shōta says calmly. Minoru continues to cry.

_"Did they realize Aizawa-Sensei was lying?"_ Winter asks herself, glancing at everyone's confused expressions.

"Did you guys not figure it out? Aizawa-Sensei was lying about the expulsion," Winter says calmly, Minoru staring up at her with eyes full of hope.

"He said it as an incentive to do our best," The white haired girl continues.

"Go get dressed into your school uniforms and head back to class. Ravette, I need to talk with you. Midoriya, go to Recovery Girl," Shōta says, arms crossed. Winter gives Momo a hug before walking over to Shōta, theories running through her head.

"Your mother, Lady Fujita, called before class started," Shōta says, Winter carefully keeping her expression blank, her hands twitching.

_"Mother called? Why did she call?"_ Winter panics while she gazes up at Shōta in confusion.

"She wants us to hire a personal bodyguard for you. Nezu-san wanted to know if you agree to having a personal bodyguard," Shōta says, making Winter sigh heavily, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort.

"Assuming that Mother won't give me the choice to disagree, will I be able to review the choices of my personal bodyguard?" Winter asks hesitantly.

"Most likely. He informed me about the details of the... attempt on your life," Shōta says carefully. Winter relaxes with a sigh. She gives the teacher a bright smile before bowing.

"Thank you, Aizawa-Sensei," Winter says brightly. "May I head back to class now?"

"Go. Make sure Midoriya heads straight to Recovery Girl," Shōta says, making Winter giggle before she rushes off to catch up with the rest of Class 1-A.

* * *

"Hey! White haired extra!" The angry blonde shouts loudly. Winter looks over her shoulder, noticing the blonde stomping towards her and Momo.

"Yes?" Winter acknowledges the boy, Momo taking a small step in front of her. She gently places a hand on Momo's arm, silently telling her it was alright.

"You're one of those rich bastards right?" The blonde asks rudely, making Momo open her mouth in protest.

"Momo-chan, it's alright," Winter says, smiling. "If you call those who were accepted into UA through the Recommendations, yes I am. Ravette Winter."

"Bakugō Katsuki. Better remember that name when I fucking crush you. Same thing to you, Ponytail," Katsuki says with a feral grin. Winter giggles and brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"I look forward to it, Bakugō-san. It's been a while since someone who went against me was a real challenge," Winter says before she turns back around, Momo following her.

"You don't need to defend me against people like Bakugō-san," Winter says calmly. "I can handle my own just fine."

"I know you can!" Momo says, glancing behind them to glare at Katsuki. "But I can't sit by when–"

"I will always let you know when I need help against... aggressive people, Momo-chan. Bakugō-san is only making himself known to those who scored higher than him," Winter interrupts with a stern stare towards the blushing Momo.

"I–okay... What did Aizawa-Sensei talk to you about?" Momo changes the subject, making Winter glance down at her shoes.

"Mother called Nezu-Sensei. She wants the school to hire a personal bodyguard for me. I'll be allowed to review the possible candidates," Winter says quietly, Momo resting her hand on Winter's shoulder in comfort.

"I will have Ringo-nīsan apply to be your bodyguard. I don't want some stranger become your bodyguard and harm you again," Momo says with determination.

Yaoyorozu Ringo is Momo's older brother by 3 years. He never wanted to inherit the company, so he was chosen to become Momo's future head of security when she finally became the CEO of her family's company.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that Momo-chan! I don't want to put Ringo-kun in any danger for my sake!" Winter declines the help with wide eyes. Momo gives her a small glare, not backing down.

"Ringo-nīsan was trained to protect me from anything ever since Sofu-sama chose me to inherit the company. At least let my older brother protect you as training for his future job as my bodyguard," Momo argues back. Winter sighs heavily, scratching her chin in thought.

"Fine... If all the other candidates are weaker or less trained than Ringo-kun, I'll pick him," Winter relents, making the black haired girl smile brightly. The two best friends stop walking in front of two parked limousines.

"Thank you. Tell Whitney-san, Willow-san, and Wren-chan I said hello. I'll see you tomorrow," Momo says and she hugs Winter tightly. Winter smiles softly, nodding her head.

"See you tomorrow," Winter says with a wave before opening the limousine door and climbing in.

"Hello Mistress Winter. How was your day?" Iehisa asks while Winter closes the door, limousine already moving.

"Wonderful. My class took a Quirk Apprehension Test. I tied in first with my best friend Yaoyorozu Momo," Winter says with a bright smile.

"How was your day?" The young heiress asks politely.

"Uneventful. It's quite lonely with Nanase-chan going to school now," Iehisa says with a small shrug. Winter smiles softly before she stares out of the tinted windows.

_"I wonder what Whitney will teach me today,"_ Winter thinks to herself, watching the street zoom by.

"I hope you're ready for today's lesson. Doctor Cross has given you permission to begin your self-defense lessons. I will be teaching you until you are given your personal bodyguard," Iehisa says, Winter perking up in surprise.

"Really?" Winter asks in surprise. Iehisa gives the white haired girl a small smile through the rearview before looking back at the road.

"Yes. Mistress Whisper wants you to learn, in case of another... attempt," The man says, making Winter stare at her hands.

"Will we still continue my meditation and yoga lessons?"

"Of course. Get dressed in your yoga outfit and meet me in the training room. We will start your training immediately," Iehisa says, stopping in front of the mansion entrance. Winter smiles brightly, excitement and nerves coursing through her veins.

"Thank you Fujibayashi-kun," Winter says sincerely before climbing out of the limousine.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! _****_Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	4. Chapter 3

**English**

Japanese

_Thinking_

_Whispering_

* * *

"Good morning Lady Winter!" The animal principal of UA exclaims cheerfully. Winter smiles brightly as she walks into the large principal's office.

"Good morning Nezu-Sensei. Good morning Aizawa-Sensei," Winter greets before she sits in front of Nezu. Shōta nods his head in greeting, sitting off to the side.

"Tea?" Nezu asks, lifting a porcelain teapot. Winter nods her head politely with a soft smile on her face.

"Yes please," Winter says, grabbing one of the empty teacups. "Am I here to review the possible candidates of my personal bodyguard?"

"Yes. We have five files, all information about them inside," Nezu says, motioning towards the stack of files on the table. Winter nods her head, taking a sip from her now full teacup.

_"Matcha. I haven't had this is years,"_ Winter thinks warmly.

"May a take a look?" Winter asks while she sets her tea on the table. Nezu nods his head, a bright grin on his face. Winter pulls the stack towards her, grabbing the first.

"Ali Ian. He's 26. Married, has three children. Has a Quirk that let's him predict anything almost always correct. The further in the future it is, the more correct it is. He is an expert in ranged weapons, mainly archery," Nezu starts, Winter frowning slightly.

"He has things to lose. Whoever tried to kill me will use that as an advantage. Ali-san has issues with those who are rich. He won't to the best of his ability to protect me or the others in my class. My bodyguard needs to be proficient in multiple types of fighting," Winter says, closing the folder and setting it to the side. She grabs the second one, opening it up.

"Won In-sook. She's 36. Divorced, no children. She has a Quirk that lets her control the magnetism of small objects. She's a previous vigilante, turned bodyguard. She is proficient in martial arts and swords," Nezu says, staring at the focused Winter with a gleam in his eyes.

"Too distant and doesn't trust anyone but herself. If we are keeping my personal bodyguard a secret from the public, it will be hard to do with Won-san. My bodyguard needs to be good with teenagers and needs to be able to trust others to have her back," Winter frowns, placing the file to the side and grabbing the third. She opens it before immediately putting it away.

"No. She was a possible candidate before and will never save anyone if she keeps those idiotic opinions of hers. She and Aizawa-Sensei will kill each other if they were in the same room." Winter grabs the fourth file after taking a sip of her tea.

"Alright, Sosa Daryl. 46. Never married, no children. Has a Quirk, but no one knows what it is. Expert in martial arts and guns," The principal says, Winter inspecting the picture of the man with a thoughtful expression.

"He has a drinking problem. He also might be sick. Sosa-san won't be able to protect me or an entire class of teenagers with the best of his ability, no matter hard he tries," Winter eventually says, closing the folder. She grabs the last folder, opening it. She smiles softly when she sees who it is. It was a tall 18 year old boy with short dark brown hair, slanted black eyes, and fair skin.

"Yaoyorozu Ringo. He's 18, not married and has no children. His Quirk lets him create any chemical that comes from the elements. He is an expert in martial arts and melee weapons, and proficient in ranged weapons," Nezu says, Winter shaking her head.

"Momo-chan doesn't even have to tell Ringo-kun to apply as my personal bodyguard. You already chose him as a candidate," Winter says softly. She closes the folder and hands the folder to Nezu before grabbing her tea and taking a sip.

"He's the best candidate. He's good with teenagers, at least proficient in multiple types of weapons and fighting, trusts those he works with with his life, will be able to work with Aizawa-Sensei, and will be able to protect me and twenty-one others," Winter says with a nod of her head.

"You know him," Nezu states in surprise, making Winter smile brightly.

"Ringo-kun is Momo-chan's older brother. He once said he was incredibly grateful for me becoming friends with Momo-chan... He's an amazing person," Winter says softly, a sad smile on her face and warms her freezing hands with her teacup.

"Well then! All that's left is his psych evaluation and physical and I will discuss him becoming your bodyguard with your mothers!" Nezu exclaims cheerfully, breaking Winter from her thoughts. She smiles softly and nods her head, taking one last sip of her tea before placing it on the table and stands up.

"Thank you for the tea. Have a nice day," Winter says brightly before bowing and leaving the office. Shōta stares with narrowed eyes as Nezu hums.

"Give the class an IQ test today. Lady Winter interests me," Nezu says, making Shōta pale slightly. Oh no, if Nezu is interested...

"Of course, Nezu-san," Shōta sighs in defeat. He can't stop Nezu even if he tried.

* * *

"Oh! Todoroki-san!" Winter grabs the attention of Shōto as he walks into the empty classroom. He stops walking and turns, watching Winter jog over to him.

"Ravette-san," Shōto greets emotionlessly. Winter gives a bright smile, both walking into the classroom.

"I asked my older sister about the Yukimura family. My uncle, Ravette William married Yukimura Atsushi five years ago. I'm related by marriage," Winter says, Shōto blinking at the revelation before nodding his head.

"So we're cousin-in-laws," Shōto says bluntly, making Winter stare at him shock.

"Atsushi-oji is my mother's older brother," Shōto continues emotionlessly. Winter smiles softly and nods her head in understanding. Shōto opens his mouth, about to speak before closing it with hesitation.

"Ravette-san!" Tenya exclaims while he rushes into the classroom. Winter squeaks in surprise and jumps away from the excited male.

"Iida-kun," Winter greets with a smile. Tenya gives a hand chop and he stands up straight.

"I applaud you for being in class early. Education is our most important objective right now!" Tenya compliments, pushing up his glasses. Winter giggles softly and nods her head.

"Thank you, Iida-kun, but coming to school early is nothing to compliment on," Winter says with a shrug of her shoulders. "Did Recovery Girl-san heal Midoriya-kun alright? I never got to ask how he was doing yesterday."

"He was a little fatigued from the stamina Recovery Girl used, but all healed!" Tenya reassures the white haired girl, making her sigh in relief.

"I'm so glad! I need to complete my current business lessons with Mama before Doctor Cross begins teaching me medical skills. I hope I didn't make his injury worse," Winter says, relieved and worried.

"Business lessons?" Tenya asks curiously. Winter hums in confirmation, smiling brightly.

"I'm the heiress of my family and my family's company, Albus Corvus Fashion. Mama gives me private lessons in business Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays and fashion design lessons Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays," Winter explains cheerfully, Tenya's eyes widening in recognition.

"I apologise for not recognizing you sooner, Lady Ravette!" Tenya exclaims in a deep bow. Winter waves her hands rapidly in the air, trying to dismiss the apology.

"Iida-kun, it's alright! Winter is perfectly fine with me. No need to apologise!" Winter tries to reassure before Momo, Mina, and Hitoshi walk into the classroom.

"But to call you Winter is completely rude to you and your family!" Tenya argues back, standing up.

"What's going on here?" Momo asks, the white haired teenager giving her a relieved smile.

"I have been incredibly disrespectful to Lady Ravette," Tenya says, making Momo raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"I told him of my status as the heiress of my family name and of Albus Corvus Fashion. I don't mind being called Winter. Truly," Winter tries again to assure Tenya it was alright.

"No way!" Mina says with wide eyes. "I thought your name sounded familiar! I'm in the same class as THE Ravette Winter, daughter of one of the greatest fashion designers in the entire world!" Mina held stars in her eyes. Winter blushes and she runs a hand through her hair.

"It's not really a big deal... we're all in the same class, and I truly don't mind being called by my first name," Winter says with a soft smile.

"How did the meeting with Aizawa-Sensei and Nezu-Sensei go?" Momo asks, changing the subject. Winter gives a grateful smile before walking over to her desk.

"Good. They had already picked Ringo-kun as a possible candidate, so you don't need to tell Nezu-Sensei. He was the only one who met my requirements," Winter starts, making Momo smile brightly.

"Ringo-nii was so excited when I told him. He hated it when Fujita-sama immediately denied him the first time, just because he didn't have any experience," Momo says with a frown. Winter giggles at the obvious dislike her best friend had for the decision of her personal bodyguard last year.

"You hated it too, if I remember correctly," Winter teases, making the black haired girl blush. Winter really misses this freedom.

* * *

"Settle down," Shōta says dryly when he walks into the rowdy class. They all immediately go to their seats, quiet. Winter tilts her head, staring at the huge stack of packets in their teacher's arms.

"We will be taking a test today. Your scores tell me what you need to improve on and what you excel at. It is not a grade, but you should still try your hardest," Shōta says, making most of the class burst in protests.

"It's only the second day of school and we have to take a test?!" A 15 year old boy with yellow hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin exclaims in horror. Winter feels a headache building from the class gets louder with their protests. Shōta activates his Quirk, making the class go silent.

"Nezu-san has decided to give this test last minute. Originally, I wanted you all to be taking more physical tests. You got lucky," The black haired man says dryly. Everyone continues to be quiet while Shōta passes out the packets to the class.

_"Was that why Aizawa-Sensei was in the office with Nezu-Sensei?"_ Winter asks herself in confusion.

"Begin."

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Also, I forgot to mention it last chapter, but Endeavor's parents and grandparents in this story are my OCs. So is Momo's parents and brother. It hasn't been revealed who Momo's parents are yet, so I made them OCs for now. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	5. Chapter 4

**English**

Japanese

_Thinking_

_Whispering_

* * *

"Winter-san! Wait up!" Mina exclaims cheerfully, running to catch up with the heiress. Winter stops just outside the door, adjusting her scarf.

"Kiri, Sero, Kami, Hito, and I were wondering if you want to eat lunch with us? Blasty's gonna be there too!" Mina asks with bright eyes. Winter smiles and thinks about the offer.

_"Whitney did want me to make more friends..."_ Winter trails off in thought.

"Sure. Momo-chan was going to eat with some of the others today anyways," The white haired girl says with a small shrug. Mina beams in pure happiness and grabs Winter's arm, starting to drag her to the cafeteria.

"Kiri, Sero, Kami, Hito, Blasty! She said yes!" Mina exclaims loudly as she rushes over to the table the small group had taken over. There was three 15 year old boys, one with bright red, spiked up hair, crimson red eyes, and tan skin, another with medium length yellow hair, yellow eyes, and fair skin, and the last with medium length black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. The other two was Hitoshi and Katsuki

"Hello, I'm Ravette Winter. Pleasure to meet you," Winter says with a polite smile. The red haired boy beams even brighter than Mina and gives an enthusiastic wave.

_"He kind of looks like a red shark. Cute," _Winter thinks, a hint of pink painting her pale cheeks.

"I'm Kirishima Ejirō! It's nice to meet you Ravette-san!" Eijirō greets cheerfully.

"Kaminari Denki!" The yellow haired boy says with a wave.

"Sero Hanta," The black haired boy greets with a kind smile. Winter's smile widens a bit when she finally gets to Katsuki.

"Bakugō-san, Shinsō-san," Winter greets while she sits down, across from the blonde.

"Albino Bi–" Katsuki interrupts himself with a scowl.

"Ravette," Katsuki says, scowl deepening. Winter smiles and laughs quietly.

"Ravette-san," Hitoshi greets back with a lazy wave.

"No need to be so formal if you're so uncomfortable about it, Bakugō-san," Winter teases while she grabs her lunch from her satchel.

"I'm not fucking uncomfortable about shit, Albino Bitch!" Katsuki says angrily, making Winter giggle.

"Okay Bakugō-san," The white haired girl shrugs off the blonde's anger, opening her lunch.

"Winter-san, even though English is your first language, will you be in our English class?" Mina asks curiously. Winter takes a bite of her food, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I don't know. Most likely. I'm still not used to how Japan's school system is ran," The white haired girl says with a shrug. Winter jumps in surprise when she hears her phone ring. She takes it out looking at the caller ID before answering it.

**"Vincent,"** Winter greets politely, taking a small bite of her food.

**"Mistress Winter," **Taylor Vincent, one of the Albus Corvus fashion designers that Winter hated with a passion, says with complete disdain in his voice.

**"What do you need? I'm at school," **Winter asks, making Taylor scoff in disbelief.

**"Spoiled brat. Mistress Ravette is staying in Italy for one more week. The meeting had to be postponed because of security issues,"** Taylor says coldly before hanging up. Winter sighs heavily, tossing her phone on the table and goes back to her food.

_"Talking to me like that. He's lucky I don't care,"_ Winter grumbles in her mind, keeping a cool facade on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. I didn't expect Vincent to be calling me," The white haired girl apologizes with a tight smile.

"Is everything alright? You seem worried," Mina asks in worry, a soft pink blush forming on Winter's cheeks from the unexpected concern for her.

"Oh, I think everything is alright. He was only calling to tell me Mama has to stay in Italy for another week. Security issues with the conferences she has to do there. It's usually not a big deal. Mama has a great security detail," Winter explains vaguely, a reassuring smile on her face.

"What's your Quirks? I wasn't really paying much attention to everyone yesterday," Winter changes the subject. The group doesn't mention the obvious change in conversation, keeping an eye on how Winter messes with her scarf and kept glancing at her phone.

* * *

"Interesting..." Nezu says with a grin. He had five tests Class 1-A took on the table in front of him. Shōta feels dread fill his stomach, staring at the five tests.

"I expected to have Lady Winter pass with flying colors, but the others are a pleasant surprise," Nezu continues, taking a sip of his tea.

"When you were watching the class take the test, was Lady Winter visibly stressed or confused?" The principal adds, picking up one of the tests and opening it up. Winter's elegant cursive covered the margins of the test with notes. It was all in English.

"She was confident. Skipped any questions she couldn't answer, but went back to the questions after she finished the rest of the test. She didn't visibly show her stress or her confusion. Lady Winter was the first to finish," Shōta lists off what he noticed from Winter.

"Hm... How about Yaoyorozu-san?" Nezu grabs Momo's test, skimming over her incredibly neat kanji. Slightly all over the place, but still incredibly organized.

"Pretty similar. She was much more focused and paid close attention to every question. She kept her confusion hidden pretty well. She was the third to finish," Shōta says calmly.

"Bakugō-san?" Nezu grabs Katsuki's test, looking over his surprisingly neat kanji. It was neat and organized.

"Had an angry frown on his face, but he didn't seem stressed out by the test. He was focused and wasn't confused by most of the questions. He was second to finish."

"Todoroki-san," Nezu skims over Shōto's slightly messy kanji. It was organized and concise.

"I didn't notice anything besides his worrying emotionless expression. He did seem confused about the math questions, but was completely calm. He was fourth to finish," Shōta says with narrowed eyes. What was Nezu planning?

"Finally, what about Midoriya-san?" The principal asks, an amused gleam in his eyes at Izuku's messy sprawl of kanji. It was all over the place but had some form of organized chaos to it.

"Incredibly nervous, but didn't seem stressed or confused. Finished the test before Lady Winter but double-checked his work. He muttered a lot, but everytime anyone noticed, Bakugō glared at him and he stopped. He wasn't confident, but answered the questions calmly. He finished fifth," Shōta says, making Nezu hum in acknowledgement.

"IQ tests are easy to trick. If you knew how to trick the tests. These five have exceptionally high scores. It's quite intriguing," The principal says calmly. Shōta feels the dread in his heart grow even more.

"I want Yukimura-san to help me teach them," Nezu says cheerfully, making Shōta pale. Nezu and that man together is the most terrifying thought in his mind.

"It's only the second day of school Nezu-san. Are you sure you want to take these five as your students?" Shōta asks dryly, hiding his fear but not his confusion.

"Every single year, you expell at least one person when you give them the Quirk Apprehension Test. Last year, you expelled the entire class except one student who has now skipped a year and will possibly join the Big Three, making it the Big Four. This year, you didn't expell a single student, even if the class has two more than it should," Nezu starts, making Shōta avert his gaze.

"Anyone who has come from your class has become or will become a better hero than your generation of heroes. I trust your judgement, and seeing how you didn't expell any of your students, I am safe to assume that taking these five as my students will be beneficial to the school and to the world," Nezu continues, Shōta frowning slightly at the compliment. He stays silent, thinking over the pros and cons of this before sighing heavily in defeat.

"When do you want to talk with the five?" The black haired man asks in defeat, slouching back into the couch. Nezu smiles cheerfully, taking a sip of his tea.

"Hopefully today or tomorrow. I have to call Yukimura-san and ask if he would want to help teach the children with me. I plan to have you and Ringo-san help as well, if everything goes according to plan," The principal says, Shōta narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Help out?

"Of course sir," Shōta says eventually. He'll trust in Nezu. Despite the animal principal being insane and the smartest being on Earth, Shōta trusts him, no matter how terrifying his plan may be.

* * *

"Mistress Winter," Iehisa says, startling the slightly large group around Winter. It was the end of the day and everyone was going home. Ejirō, Denki, Sero, Mina, a reluctant Hitoshi, and a forced Katsuki were walking with Winter and Momo towards the exit of UA's campus. Shōto was somehow dragged into the group as well, but Winter suspects he was just curious about her. They did just find out they were cousins.

"Hello Fujibayashi-kun. Is everything alright?" Winter greets with a small smile. Iehisa smiles back, giving her a bow.

"Lady Whitney had a feeling we might have guests over for dinner," The man says as he rises from his bow. Winter giggles as she taps her chin.

"Sissy. Always going by her gut instincts," Winter says fondly before she turns and gives her group of friends a bright smile. She doesn't notice most of them blushing from how cute she was being.

"I know it's incredibly sudden, but would you all like to come and have dinner at my home?" Winter asks curiously, messing with her scarf.

"I'm always happy to have some of Whitney-san's food!" Momo exclaims cheerfully, linking arms with the white haired girl. Winter giggles before glancing back at the group.

"If you can't, that's completely fine. I can at least give you all a ride home. It's going to rain in 30 minutes," Winter says cheerfully.

"W-well, I'll have to text my moms and ask, but I don't mind a ride home!" Eijirō says with a bright smile. Hitoshi shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My foster... parents won't mind," The indigo haired boy says with a small smile. Mina jumps up and down, linking arms with Katsuki's and pulling him with her.

"I'll go too! Blasty's going too, don't worry. I won't let him escape!" Mina exclaims cheerfully, everyone ignoring the shouting blonde. Hanta just shrugs and gives a bright grin.

"My parents will be fine with it. They don't get home until eleven anyway," Hanta says, walking over.

"Of course I'm going! Your sister's food sounds lit!" Denki exclaims, just as cheerful as Mina. Shōto stares at the ecstatic Winter with a blank expression. His eyes hold a large amount of want, but he doesn't walk over.

"I apologize. My father won't be happy about me staying out after curfew," Shōto says finally, making Winter's smile fall. Her eyes darken slightly as she thinks a mile a minute. Her smile returns full force as she walks over and grabs Shōto's hand before leading him over to the group.

"Then, when I drop you off after dinner, I'll personally apologize to him. We just found out we were cousins after all and I want to get to know you! Whitney is going to be so excited!" Winter says cheerfully, leading the group into her limousine.

"You two extras are cousins?" Katsuki asks as the group of eight sits down in the limousine. Winter nods her head, sitting next to Shōto, but doesn't touch him. She pretends not to notice how the expressionless boy tensed when she grabbed his hand.

"Yep! Yesterday, Shōto-kun asked if I was related to a Yukimura family. I asked Whitney when I got home, because the name sounded familiar. My uncle, William, had married Shōto-kun's uncle from his mother's side, Yukimura Atsushi five years ago. I remember the wedding, it was a beautiful ceremony. We're cousins by marriage," Winter explains with a smile. Her smile brightens even more and she leans over to the front of the limousine.

"Fujibayashi-kun, can you retrieve the wedding album when we get home?" Winter asks politely. Iehisa nods his head, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Of course Mistress Winter. You don't have to ask. I'm hired to do whatever you tell me to do," He says calmly. Winter frowns slightly, messing with her scarf.

"You're not a slave..." Winter tries to protest, making Iehisa chuckle.

"You know that's not true. Now, talk with your friends. I need to focus on the road, Mistress Winter," Iehisa says, Winter frowning more. She puts on a bright smile and begins talking with her new friends.

They don't mention the conversation.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Bai!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	6. Chapter 5

**English**

Japanese

_Thinking_

_Whispering_

* * *

"It's been an hour. Where is she?" Shōta asks impatiently, leaning against his chair with his eyes closed. The other teachers glance over at the slightly irritated Nezu.

"Lady Fujita is hardly ever on time to meetings involving anything or anyone except herself and her business," A tall 18 year old with short, dark brown hair, fair skin, and black eyes says while he messes with an iron ball he created.

"Unlike your lazy ass, I have business to take care of everyday," A cold voice speaks up as the door opens. A woman in her late thirties with long black hair, cold black eyes, and fair skin walks into the meeting room. Three men in dress shirts and slacks walk in after her, their tattooed necks and arms revealed to the world.

"I can still see why Auntie Whisper hasn't placed you as the inheritor of the Ravette name. You're too villainous," Yaoyorozu Ringo says with a cold smirk. Lady Diana Fujita scoffs quietly, eyes becoming colder.

"If I was Hiromasa-sama, I would choose Momo-san as the heir instead of you as well, I mean who wants a failure of a grandson to be the heir of a billion dollar corporation?" Diana answers back, making Ringo chuckle.

"It's good to finally meet you, Lady Fujita. My name is Nezu," The animal principal cuts into the tension, making Diana hum in disinterest.

"Yes. Likewise," The woman says blandly, taking out her phone and typing on it.

"Despite Winter being a complete waste of space, she unfortunately has a conscious, so I know she picked the best candidate. I can see that it's, unfortunately, this failure at life," Diana says, focusing on her phone. "I take it, he's passed his psych evaluation."

"...yes. Will that be a problem, Lady Fujita?" Nezu says slowly. Diana scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Not really. I was surprised when Whisper demanded Winter having a bodyguard after the most recent assassination attempt. Honestly, I don't see how Winter could be beneficial to anyone or anything while she's alive," Diana mutters the last part to herself, making her three bodyguards laugh.

"I'm surprised you even agreed to me being Winter-chan's bodyguard. You do realize that means you'll be seeing me on a weekly basis, right?" Ringo says, tossing his ball up in the air and catching.

"Oh, I only agreed because you know full well what's at stake if you fail to protect my daughter, no matter how much of a waste of space she is. She's still has some value to me," Diana says, finally looking up from her phone. She hums with a small, cold smile when Ringo freezes and puts her phone up.

"I want Winter's school results on every assignment, project, and test to be emailed to me. I want to be first one contacted if something happens. Willow will observe you once a month to make sure you aren't slacking on your job, Ringo. I made sure she knew to give you a small incentive if she does catch you slacking off," Diana says calmly while she turns around and starts to walk out of the room.

"I hope you learned your lesson from the previous time," Diana adds loudly from the hallway before the last bodyguard closes the door.

Ringo scoffs and tosses the ball into the air again.

"Always bitchier than the previous times I meet her," Ringo mutters in irritation, standing up when he catches the iron ball.

"I look forward to working with you Aizawa-san. And everyone else as well," The brunette says with a kind smile before he gives a small bow and walks out of the room.

"Interesting!" Nezu says cheerfully, taking a sip of his tea.

* * *

"Bye Momo-chan! Tell Ringo-kun I said hello!" Winter says from the open window. Momo smiles and waves goodbye before walking into her mansion. Winter smiles softly and rolls up the window, turning to give the last person inside the limousine her attention. Shōto sits completely still, except for the small twitches in his hands.

"You would look beautiful if black," Winter speaks her thoughts before she could stop them. She ducks her head and fidgets with the edge of her skirt.

"What?" Shōto asks, making Winter giggle nervously.

"I-I'm talking about what colors you would be beautiful in. Black would be wonderful," Winter explains shyly. "Blues and white accents would be just as beautiful too."

"You would do well in a preppy fashion style," The white haired teenager adds with a small smile. Shōto nods his head, lips twitching.

_"Shōto-san would do well in an understated rocker style too..." _Winter thinks with a small head tilt.

"Mistress Winter, we're here," Iehisa says, stopping in front of a large traditional Japanese home. Winter smiles softly and opens the door, stepping out. Shōto follows after, closing the door.

An extremely tall and muscular man with bright red hair, turquoise eyes, and tan skin stood outside the front door, arms crossed and eyes cold. Winter lightly grabs Shōto's arm and takes the lead towards the man.

"Shōto, you're out past curfew," The man says with no emotion, his fire beard burning a bit brighter. Winter gives the man a calm smile and lets go of Shōto's arm.

"I apologize, it was my fault. He stayed at my home for dinner with my friends," Winter explains, giving a small bow. "We both just found out today we were cousins by marriage. My uncle married your wife's older brother almost five years ago. I wanted to get to know Shōto-kun."

"You are?" The man asks rudely, making Winter sharpen her smile.

"Ravette Winter. I sincerely apologize for keeping Shōto-kun for so long, Enji-oji," Winter says with another small bow. Enji stares down at the white haired girl with cold eyes before turning around and walking into the house.

"Come, Shōto. You need to train," Enji says, making Shōto tense up the slightest bit.

"See you at school tomorrow, Shōto-kun," Winter says, grabbing the small bag she took with her and giving it to the dual haired teenager.

"You can keep it," Winter says quietly before giving him a hug. Shōto freezes, making Winter giggle before she breaks the hug and walks back to the limousine.

Shōto stays frozen at his front door, gripping the bag tightly. His left side starts smoking as he stares down at the bag with wide eyes. He slowly opens the bag and smiles the tiniest smile.

_"Shōto-kun and his siblings,_

_All the photos of the wedding and reception are digitalized, so you can keep the album. I can make a new one. It was truly a beautiful wedding. If you need any help, or you want to contact Atsushi-oji and Will-oji, just text me with this number. I hope we can all get to know each other._

_Sincerely,_

_Your cousin, Ravette Winter"_

* * *

A man trudges through the abandoned streets with his eyes closed. He puffs out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette, listening in on the footsteps following him. He stops in the middle of a flickering streetlight, dropping his cigarette and smashing it with his foot.

**"It's true. Winter Ravette is living in Japan to continue her education, completely healed,"** The man says, his voice hoarse and teeth yellow. The footsteps stop just behind the man. He doesn't turn around.

**"There's talk of a League of Villains being created in Japan. I sent a few of my best to work with them. There is still time," **The man adds, the streetlight flickering even more. The footsteps continue before stopping inches from the man.

**"There's rumors of All Might becoming a teacher at UA as well. I'm leaving War in charge while I fly to Japan to work closer with this League of Villains in a few days."**The footsteps start receding, something light hitting the concrete with a thud.

The man doesn't turn around until he can't hear the footsteps anymore. He keeps his eyes on the ground as he turns, inspection the wood cube that hit the ground. On the top, it showed "OKAY" burned into the wood. The man sighs in relief and picks up the cube, putting it in his pocket. He turns back around and continues trudging through the empty streets, taking out another cigarette and lighting it with an old lighter from his pocket. He takes out his phone and hits speed dial.

**_"War." _**A deep female voice answers almost immediately, the sound of gunshots in the background.

**"You're in charge. I'm heading to Japan in a few days to help this League of Villains. I need information on every hero school in Japan,"**The man orders, taking a drag from his cigarette.

**_"Yes, sir. Does Famine know you're coming to Japan?" _**

**"I'll inform him on the plane. Stay alert," **The man says, noticing a drunk man stumbling out of an alleyway.

**_"Of course, sir."_**

The man hangs up and pockets his phone. He walks up to the drunk man, grabbing his shoulder.

**"Hey! Wash it!" **The drunk slurs loudly, aiming a sloppy punch at the man's head. He grabs it easily and twists it before grabbing the drunk man by the back of his neck. He kisses the drunk man and breathes out a sickly yellow smoke from his lungs. The drunk is forced to breathe it in for a few seconds before the man let's him go. He coughs loudly, trying to get the smoke out of his lungs. Blood starts splattering on the ground from his coughing and he collapses to the ground, gripping his throat.

The smoking man takes another drag from his cigarette as he walks off, leaving the drunk.

* * *

**_Hey! I hope you've all enjoyed the new chapter! I'm sorry for not updating any sooner! I had a small bout of writer's block. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far!_****_ Bai!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	7. Chapter 6

**English**

Japanese

_Thinking_

_Whispering_

* * *

Winter yawns quietly into her hand, scratching the back of her head. She walks into her rowdy classroom, wincing at the noise.

"Winter-chan!" Ochako exclaims cheerfully, walking up to the tall girl. Winter smiles softly and gives a small wave.

"Hello Ochako-chan. How are you?" Winter greets politely while she walks to her seat. Ochako follows after her with a skip in her step.

"I'm still a bit shocked I'm going to UA. How are you?" Ochako asks with a bright smile. Winter stifles a yawn as she sits down, taking off her satchel.

"Just a bit tired. I was so focused on my current design, I forgot to go to bed," Winter admits with a small shrug. Ochako giggles and smiles softly.

"Maybe you can take a nap during lunch? We have hero training today," The brunette suggests, making Winter smile.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your suggestion," Winter says before the door opens. Shōta walks in with a slouch, Ringo following after him with a bright smile.

The class immediately quiets down, everyone going to their seats. Shōta stares, approval in his eyes, before he sighs and waves a hand in Ringo's direction.

"Because of her parents concerns about her safety here in Japan, Lady Ravette is assigned a personal bodyguard chosen by herself and checked by the Hero Commission. His top priority is to protect Lady Ravette and this class in case anything happens. He will be here under the guise of being my teacher's assistant. His name is Yaoyorozu Ringo," Shōta explains tiredly. Ringo gives the class a lazy wave, his smile turning brighter.

"Yo," The 18 year old says, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Your parents have been notified that he is Lady Ravette's bodyguard and they have all signed a non-disclosure agreement. You are all forbidden from revealing him as a bodyguard to the public, and the consequences will be severe if any of you leak this information out to the media," Shōta continues with a serious expression. "Only Lady Ravette and Nezu have the permission to reveal any of this information."

"Does anyone have any questions?" Shōta sighs heavily when he sees almost everyone raising their hands.

"Are you related to Yaoyorozu-san?" Ochako asks curiously.

"Yep! She's my baby sister," Ringo answers with a cheerful smile. Momo keeps her eyes on her desk, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Are you qualified to be a bodyguard? You only look a few years older than us," Denki asks with a confused expression.

"Well, I hope so. Out of five candidates, Winter-kun chose me. Besides I've been trained to become the head of security for my family's company and the personal bodyguard for my Imōto when she inherits the company," Ringo says with a shrug.

"What's your Quirk?" Izuku asks, a burnt notebook open and pen ready to start writing.

"It's Chemical Creation. I can create any chemical as long as it comes from the elements. I don't use it much, because it uses up 1,000 calories to create one chemical," Ringo explains, leaning against the podium.

"Really?! So you can create any element?" Izuku asks excitedly, quickly writing down the information.

"Why does Ravette-san need a bodyguard? Shouldn't the heroes be enough?" Minoru asks, making Winter pause. The brunette male sighs and stares at Winter. Winter glances up and shakes her head.

"Winter-kun's parents are trying to be prepared. Heroes won't be able to watch Winter-kun outside of this school or outside of hero agencies. I am hired to be her shadow until Momo-chan becomes of age to inherit our family's company and I am reassigned as her bodyguard," Ringo explains carefully, making sure not to say anything about the assassination attempt.

"That's all the questions we have for. If you still have any, ask them outside of class," Shōta says, making those who were left unanswered to grumble.

Winter sighs quietly, shoulders relaxing slightly. She crosses her ankles and leans back.

_"This is going to be a long day of questions," _Winter thinks with a tired sigh.

* * *

Winter yawns quietly into her arms, desperately ignoring the incredibly excited class. Her back ached from laying her head in her arms for so long, but she was too tired to lift her head.

"There's rumors that All Might's a teacher here this year! Isn't that crazy?!" Denki exclaims excitedly.

"To be taught by All Might, just saying it is crazy!" Hanta adds. Winter groans quietly when the class gets even louder.

**BAM!**

Winter bolts upright so fast, her vision goes dark for a few moments.

"I AM... COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might's voice booms through the classroom. Winter blinks rapidly, slowly relaxing her tight grip on her desk.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ALL MIGHT!"

"HOLY–THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!"

Winter feels a headache form from the blood rushing to her head and from the screams and shouts of her class.

"Calm down!" Winter shouts over the noise, making the class go quiet. She sighs in relief and takes a deep breath.

"All Might-Sensei won't have any time in class left if we continue to freak out," The white haired teenager adds calmly.

"Thank you, Young Ravette!" All Might says loudly, giving her a thumbs up. Winter feels her cheeks warm while she gives a small nod.

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!" All Might explains, the entire class attentive. The tall man goes into an odd pose.

"Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today–" He pauses and brings out a post card with BATTLE written in bright red letters. "–Combat Training!"

"Combat–"

"–training..." Katsuki and Izuku speak at the same time, Katsuki with a sinister grin on his face and Izuku expressing his nervousness.

"And to go with that are these!" All Might points to the wall. Immediately, panels come out with numbered cases. Winter starts clapping her hands, a bright smile on her face.

"Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started," The blonde man says while the panels finish pulling out. The class bursts in excitement, Winter to happy to bother about her headache

_"I'll finally be able to test out my own costume!" _The white haired teenager thinks, smile growing even wider.

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!" All Might states loudly.

"Yes, sir!" The entire class exclaims loudly before they all quickly run over to the panels, grabbing their assigned case. Winter easily reaches hers, a bright green 21 labeled on top, and walks out of the classroom, towards the female locker room.

"Oh, I'm so excited! Momo-chan, I'll finally be able to get some field testing with my costume!" Winter cheers, keeping her case close to her chest. Momo giggles, holding hers by the handle with both hands.

"I hope the support class did well with what I requested," Momo says, making Winter frown slightly.

"You'll let me check?" Winter asks when they reach the locker room. Momo smiles and nods her head, both of them entering. Winter smiles and enters a changing room, quickly shutting the door. She takes a deep breath and sets her case down on the bench.

_"Here goes!" _Winter opens the case and grins when she sees the bright, contrasting colors of her costume. After quickly taking off her clothes, Winter grabs the first part of her costume and puts it on.

The first part of her costume is a skin tight body suit. It had no sleeves, went up to her chin, and went down to her ankles. From the neck, down to a few inches below her chest was bright red. Starting from her left ribs and going diagonally down, around her body, back to her left ribs, was a bright cerulean blue. It was shaped like an action bubble from a comic book, but with thinner, longer spikes. The blue went down both her legs, until just below her knees with spikes, where the red continued. On her left side, from the neck, down to her left ankle, was a hidden zipper for her take the costume off and on easily.

The next part is her gloves and her mask. Her gloves are fingerless and went up to her elbows. Cerulean blue started from her fingers, up into spikes in the middle of the gloves, where the bright red continued up to her elbows. The mask was a domino mask that she tied right under her hair. It was bright red with bright cerulean blue spiking around her eyes, outward, appearing like stars.

The next thing Winter put on, is a waist cincher corset. It had vertical panels of ember orange with the middle on both the front and the back being the bright red in diagonal panels. The laces were black and could be mechanically tightened, so it wouldn't come undone from pulling.

The last thing she puts on–which is always her favorite with any outfit–is her shoes. They were under the knee, four inch heel boots. The back of the boots, from where the buttons are connected, was ember orange with the rest being black. The heel was cerulean blue and the eleven buttons on each boot went down in a pattern of red, orange, blue. Winter clicked her heels once and squeals in excitement when blades appear out from the bottom of her boots and form ice skating blades. She clicks her heels twice and watches the blades retract.

_"Oh, this is amazing! I hope everything works correctly!" _Winter squeals again, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Winter-chan, is everything okay?" Momo speaks from outside the changing room. Winter runs a hand through her hair and opens the door, a wide grin on her face.

"Look! Mama did such an amazing job!" Winter spins around, showing off her bright costume.

"That's so lit! You look awesome!" Mina exclaims, putting on her boots. Momo nods her head in agreement and giggles.

"Auntie Whisper never does anything less than perfect for anyone. She did a wonderful job!" Momo compliments with a bright smile. Winter smiles back before she notices the black haired girl in her costume.

It was a high collared, sleeveless, crimson leotard with silver lines around her waist and arms. It's open from her neck to her navel, exposing her skin. Two gold utility belts were around her waist and a thinner one went around the top portion of her chest, below her shoulders. She had on calf-length, crimson heeled boots, dipping sharply down in the center.

"This is horrible," Winter mutters with a frown, feeling the fabric of the leotard and the utility belts.

"Not even a steel fiber fabric! Just an aluminum carbon fiber! And not to mention how clunky these utility belts are! It'll be able to tear easily!" Winter rants, stretching the fabric slightly.

"It doesn't even have the smallest amount of armour! Not even some cheap padding! And the colors!" Winter continues a bit louder. "Earth tones go with your complexion so much more beautifully than crimson! You can always pull off crimson, but with silver, _silver_, and gold?! They're trying to wash you out!"

Winter doesn't notice how Momo just smiles and leads her to Ground Beta. The rest of the girls follow after the two, watching Winter rant with wide eyes.

"–this is a wonderful costume, but why couldn't they use the right materials? Or armour?! I mean, a decent part of a hero's popularity comes from how aesthetically pleasing their costume is to the media and how it relates in some form to their Quirk and their name, but practicality is more important when you're fighting villains!" Winter was still in her rant when the girls reach Ground Beta. The boys and All Might stare at her weirdly while Ringo laughs softly.

"Nīsan, you have to convince Nezu-Sensei in allowing Winter-chan to redesign my costume. She'll start ranting about how impractical most hero costumes are soon and I'm not mentally capable listen to that rant again," Momo begs, her hands clasped in front of her. Ringo notices her costume and frowns.

"I can see where Winter-kun's coming from. Silver, gold, _and_ crimson? It doesn't even look like there's any padding! And it's designed way to sexily for a 15 year old," Ringo says, his eyes narrowed. "Oh, Winter-kun."

"Yes?" Winter asks, glaring holes into Momo's costume. Ringo smiles and gives a dramatic flourish wave with his hands.

"Love the costume. Auntie Whisper did amazing," The brunette says, successfully distracting Winter.

"Thank you," Winter says with a bright smile.

"You look badass!" Denki exclaims with wide eyes. Winter scratches the back of her head and averts her gaze.

"Shouldn't your costume be white and blue? Kero," A short 15 year old with long, dark green hair, big eyes, and fair skin asks curiously. Winter shrugs her shoulders, tightening her mask.

"White will wash out my skin tone completely. Same with too much blue. I look better in reds. Orange usually doesn't go with my complexion, but it's complementary with the cerulean and the red and if I left the blue and red alone, it would contrast weirdly. I will never wear grey unless it can go with a bright color. Icy blues are only good as accessories, like my scarf, and all silver will make me look trashy," Winter explains, putting her hands on her hips. She frowns while she scrutinizes everyone's costume.

"I'm redesigning everyone's costume before we graduate, even if it's the last thing I do," Winter states, glaring heavily at Momo's and Denki's costumes.

"Excuse you, Albino Bitch?! My costume's perfect!" Katsuki snarls angrily, making Winter stare at him. She scrutinizes his costume, face completely blank.

"Definitely aesthetically pleasing. Doesn't have armor or padding, except for your kneepads, and those gloves. I assume those gauntlets are some type of weapon you can use your Quirk with, so they don't count. With just a glance, the fabric looks like the normal aluminum carbon fiber and will tear easily. The stitching looks decent, but those are simple stitches and can tear easily after so many fights. Also, the thread used in the stitching is probably some normal thread or just plain carbon thread instead of a stronger type. The design is wonderful, I won't change it, except for a few adjustments. I'll change the black to a coal grey, so it would appear less daunting to the media and the gauntlets would have to shrink to a smaller size," Winter points out the problems she sees with a small scowl.

"With your Quirk, titanium fiber might combust if it starts to fray. Tungsten mixed with steel fiber would be best for the fabric. The pants need to be slimmer by a few inches. Steel thread will be used for the stitching and I would probably have to use back stitches. The gloves will need to be made out of tungsten fiber to handle all of the heat that builds up. I could sew a steel mesh layer in-between two throughout the entire costume as armor, " Winter adds as an afterthought. Her fingers twitch rapidly while the white haired teenager mentally takes notes.

"Unfortunately, there isn't much else I can do until I can observe how you utilize your Quirk and how you fight without it." Winter messes with her gloves with a small frown.

"Woah..." Mina trails off, mouth open and eyes wide. Winter blinks rapidly and focuses on the pink girl, noticing everyone staring at her in shock, excluding her best friend and her bodyguard.

"Oh–Of course, I won't redesign your costume without your permission, Bakugō-san. I was criticizing who created the costume, not the design," Winter quickly corrects herself with a small bow.

"Focus everyone! Now is time for combat training!" All Might says, bringing the focus back to him. Winter gives Katsuki one last smile before turning.

"Sir!" Tenya raises his hand, his voice echoing through the helmet he wore. Winter gives his costume a once-over, frowning slightly.

_"It's almost exactly like Ingenium's costume. Well, Iida-kun__ is his little brother if I remember correctly..."_ Winter thinks, focusing back on All Might.

"This is the battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" Tenya asks.

"No. We're going to move ahead two steps!" All Might says, holding up two fingers. Winter bites the inside of her cheek.

_"Isn't this his first day teaching?"_ The white haired teenager thinks.

"Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals–In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows!" All Might starts, clearing his throat. "For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."

"Without basic training?" The green haired girl asks, tilting her head.

_"I have a bad feeling about this..."_

"This is a real battle to understand those basics!" All Might exclaims.

_"My bad feeling just got worse."_

"However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Winter and Momo ask at the same time. They both smile at each other before focusing on the No. 1 Hero.

"Can we beat them up anyway?"

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa-Sensei?"

"How shall we be split up?"

"Isn't this cape crazy?"

"Everyone, quiet!" Winter announces firmly. "Give All Might-Sensei a chance to answer our questions."

"Thanks again, Young Ravette! Yes, I will answer all of your questions!" All Might says, taking out a small book.

"Now listen here. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in there hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon the whole time or catch the heroes," All Might explains. Winter smiles softly.

_"Pretty American," _Winter thinks with amusement.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" All Might picks up a bright yellow box and shows it to the class.

"They're being decided so haphazardly?!" Tenya asks in surprise.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?" Izuku suggests.

"I see. The discernment to look ahead... Please excuse my rudeness!" Tenya bows in apology.

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!" All Might turns around and pumps his fist into the air.

"Um–All Might-Sensei, if it's 2-on-2 battles, a team will have to be repeated or two teams need to have three people. There is 22 students in this class, which makes up eleven teams," Winter says with furrowed eyebrows. All Might laughs and nods his head.

"That's correct! One battle will be 3-on-3 to keep it fair, for today," The blonde man says. Winter smiles and nods her head, picking a lot.

_"Team K..."_

"The first teams to fight will be..." All Might trails off as he digs into two boxes. "These guys!" He holds up two balls with D and A written on them.

"Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains! Team K, since you are the eleventh team, will be split between these two! You can choose which side you want! Everyone else, head toward the monitor room," All Might says.

"Yes, sir!" The class shouts before walking off. Winter notices Minoru standing off to the side and gives him a small wave.

"Flip a coin?" Winter suggests, creating a coin with her ice. Minoru shrugs, staring at Winter's chest. The white haired teenager fidgets nervously while she adds details to each side of the coin.

"Flower is heroes, star is villains," Winter says, showing each side before she flips the coin into the air.

"Flower!" Minoru calls out, watching the coin fall. Winter catches the coin and places it on her hand without looking at it. She moves her hand and smiles apologetically.

"Star. Sorry, Mineta-kun. Better luck next time," She says, dissolving the coin. Minoru grumbles and trudges over to Katsuki and Tenya. Winter makes her way over to Izuku and Ochako.

_"This is going to be... entertaining, at least."_

* * *

**_Hey. Hope you like the new chapter! A little long, but there wasn't really any good places to stop until the first 2-on-2 battle._**

**_Also, did I do a good job describing Winter's costume? I hope I did. Hope you all like the story so far! Bai!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	8. Chapter 7

**"English****"**

"Japanese"

_"Thinking__"_

_"Whispering"_

* * *

Whitney Ravette hums under her breath, pushing up her glasses. The cafeteria was empty with the exception of a couple janitors and the occasional wandering college student making a shortcut to their next class.

The longer side of her hair was twisted around two pencils as an attempt to keep paint out of her hair and her hands were covered in specks of paint. Whitney wore her usual work outfit of grey overalls, a blue crop top, and an old pair of sneakers. She stood on a tall rickety ladder, not bothered by it moving every time she moved her brush across the wall.

"Shit!" Whitney fumbles with the the paint brush before it falls to the ground. She sighs heavily and starts climbing down the rickety ladder.

The ladder moves slightly and throws Whitney off balance. She gasps in shock from the sudden movement and misses the ladder, falling backwards.

"Woah!" A voice from below exclaims before Whitney hits whoever walked under her. Whitney yelps when she continues to fall backwards, only on top of someone instead.

**"Oh my God!" **Whitney starts in English, quickly getting off the male she landed on. "Are you alright? I didn't expect to land on someone!"

Whitney burns bright red, fumbling to fix her glasses and helps the male up. She takes the chance to observe him.

He's around her age, with spiky white hair, dark grey eyes, pale skin, and was two inches taller than her.

"I am so sorry. The ladder moved while I was coming down and surprised me," Whitney apologizes, brushing her hair out of her eyes. The male laughs light-heartedly and just shakes his hand.

"No worries. At least I stopped your fall," The college student says, making Whitney giggle. She suddenly remembers her fallen paintbrush and quickly walks over, picking it up.

"I haven't seen you around the campus, you new?" The student asks as Whitney walks back over, putting her paintbrush in one of her pockets.

"Uh–no, I'm–I'm being commissioned by the college to paint a mural on this wall. I'll probably be finished by the end of the week," The white haired woman explains, pointing at the wall behind her. The man looks up and stares at the barely started mural.

"I bet it'll look so cool!" The man compliments with a grin. Whitney averts her gaze shyly.

"I'm Natsuo," The college student says with his hand raised. Whitney smiles brightly and shakes his hand.

"Whitney. Nice to meet you Natsuo-san," She says, making the man shrug.

"No need to be so formal, Whitney-chan! I'm not that important."

"Well, you did save me from a nasty fall, Natsuo-kun," Whitney says, giggling softly. She glances up at a clock off to the side and sighs quietly.

"I have to get back to my work, but it was great meeting you. I hope we see each other later!" Whitney says kindly before she walks back to the rickety ladder. She climbs up the ladder, back to her spot as Natsuo grins.

"Good meeting you too!" Natsuo says energetically before he continues back to walking toward his class.

Whitney smiles softly, taking out her paint brush and dipping it in more paint.

* * *

"Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle will start!" All Might informs loudly.

"Yes, sir!" Both teams state before Katsuki, Tenya, and Minoru start walking towards the building.

"I'm glad I'll be able to work with you, Midoriya-kun, Ochako-chan!" Winter smiles brightly, hands clasped in front of her. Izuku turns bright red and nervously nods his head.

"M-me too, Ravette-kun!" Izuku says nervously, eyes averting. Winter giggles and glances over at the villain team.

"Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle will start!" All Might exclaims.

"Yes sir!" Winter speaks firmly, a determined grin on her face. She watches the villain team walk into the building and glances down at the building's floor plan.

_"Five minutes won't be enough time to memorize the entire floor plan..."_ Winter thinks, glancing over at Izuku. He was completely tense, staring down at his copy of the building's floor plan. Winter bites the inside of her cheek and places a hand on his arm, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" The white haired teenager asks worriedly, staring down at the nervous teenager. He forces a smile and nods his head.

"Y-yeah! It's just... we're against Kacchan..." Izuku trails off, paling slightly. He stares down at his paper, clenching his fists.

"... He's amazing." Winter furrows her eyebrows and frowns slightly. She glances at Ochako, seeing her worried expression.

_"They clearly have a history... I hope Bakugō-kun never did what I think he did," _Winter thinks, biting her inner lip. She sighs heavily and glances up at the building.

"Then we'll beat him, Iida-kun, and Mineta-san together. We're a team after all," The white haired teenager says brightly, Ochako humming in affirmation.

"Yeah! We can win this!" The brunette agrees with a small jump. Izuku smiles and nods his head, nodding his head in determination.

The three quickly start planning, all brimming with determination.

* * *

**"Now let's start with the person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!"** All Might's voice cuts through the intercom, making Winter jump slightly. She immediately focuses back on her teammates, expression focused.

"Let's get to it," Winter states with a grin before the three jog into the alley between their building and another. She uses her ice and creates a rough outline of a ladder up to the second floor window. Winter let's her teammates go first in case they fall and quickly climbs up, stopping at the window.

"Midoriya-kun, Ochako-chan, be careful," Winter says quietly before using her ice to climb up to the top of the building. She inspects the rooftop, smiling slightly when she sees a vent cover. Winter stretches her arms while she walks over.

She sings quietly while she freezes the entire cover. **"Two lovers, forbidden from one another."** Winter kicks the frozen cover, making it shatter.

**"A war divides their people."** She climbs in and carefully climbs down the vent.

**"And a mountain divides them apart."** The white haired teenager reaches the bottom of the vent and quietly army crawls towards the first vent cover of this floor.

**"Build a path to be together!"** She hums quietly looking through the vent. She sees nothing.

**"Yeah, I forget the next couple lines, but uh... then it goes."** She continues down the vent, looking through the next vent cover.

**"Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel. Through the mountain, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!" **Winter finishes the song, kicking down a vent cover. She falls to the ground, bracing her legs and landing in a squat.

"Man, that was such a great show," The ice Quirk user speaks quietly, stretching her arms and back. "I need to show Momo-chan sometime."

"Midoriya-kun, Ochako-chan, I've reached the fifth floor. No sign of the villains yet," She speaks into her earpiece, walking towards the door.

**"Copy. Bakugō-kun sought out Midoriya-kun, I've found the other villain and the bomb in the farthest room from the stairs,"** Ochako answers quietly, making Winter frown. Winter walks out of the room, quietly walking towards the next room.

"Copy. I'm on my way," Winter whispers, silently cracking open the door. She glances inside, seeing a large empty room. Quietly closing the door, she gasps in surprise when the building suddenly shakes.

**BOOM!**

_"Jesus H. Christ!" _Winter barely catches herself from falling, gripping onto the door handle tightly.

"**Midoriya-kun!"** Ochako shouts loudly in the comm, making Winter internally curse. She quickly gets up and races towards the stairs.

**"I'm fine! He missed!"** Izuku speaks frantically through the comm, Winter slides to a stop when she reaches the stairs, and inspects the hallways. She glances down at the stairs, then the hallway directly across from them.

_"Midoriya-kun is prepared for this. Ochako-chan might have alerted the villain,"_ Winter thinks sprinting down the hallway. She slides to a stop in front of two open doors and runs in. Tenya stood in front of the nuke, laughing maniacally while Ochako stood in front of the doors.

"You alright?" Winter asks walking up to Ochako. She turns her head and nods nervously.

"S-sorry Winter-chan. I didn't mean to get caught," The brunette says, making Winter sigh.

"You have backup, hero? Well even with all three, you can never defeat me!" Tenya shouts loudly, getting ready to run. Winter gets into a fighting stance, creating long ice nails.

"The two of us are just fine to defeat you, villain!" Winter gets into her role, glaring heavily at Tenya. Ochako nods in determination, copying Winter's stance.

Tenya laughs again, before running towards them. "I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

**_Hey!_****_ So I know it's been a while, and I do apologise. I've had a small amount of writer's block. But, I'm back! Hopefully. Things have been crazy for me during the quarantine. I hope you like the chapter! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	9. Chapter 8

**"English"**

"Japanese"

_"Thinking"_

_"Whispering"_

* * *

Winter dodges to the left, her leg getting hit by Tenya's kick. She grunts in pain and turns her body, landing in a roll. Quickly getting back up again, Winter creates another sheet of ice on the ground and skates around the pillars, gaining momentum.

"You cannot run from me, hero!" Tenya calls out, using another kick to smash one of the pillars. Winter blocks the debris from falling in her face and makes a quick turn, spinning around and kicking out her leg. Tenya uses his arms to block the blade before quickly grabbing her leg. He attempts to pull her off balance, but Winter uses his grip and kicks her other leg, slashing at his chest and making him lose his grip. She flips through the air and lands on her feet, clicking her heels twice and retracting the blades.

"Nice try, villain. Maybe next time," Winter teases, jumping away from a kick aimed at her legs.

The fight has only been going for a couple minutes and Winter's been loving it. She hasn't had such a strong challenge in fighting in so long, despite being so short.

Winter dodges another kick and glances around, making sure she's away from the center of the room. She's in front of the nuke, Tenya blocking the way up to it.

**"Uraraka-kun! Now!****" **Izuku's voice shouts through the comm, Winter glancing up at Ochako. She floated to the top of one of the pillars and wrapped herself as best as she could around the pillar.

"Seems like it's game over, villain!" Winter calls out, making Tenya turn around. Winter quickly pounces on him and tackles him to the ground.

Another large explosion shakes the building, the center of the room exploding outwards. Winter blocks her face, being pushed back against the raised platform by the explosion. Ochako quickly jumps away from the falling pillar and uses her momentum to hug the nuke.

"Retrieved!" Ochako exclaims in relief.

**"HERO TEAM WINS!"** All Might shouts through the intercom. Winter smiles and leans against the platform, breathing in deeply.

"Winter-chan, we did it!" Ochako exclaims releasing her Quirk on herself. Winter nods her head before wincing harshly at the sharp pain that travels up her spine.

"Oh, are you okay?" The brunette asks, quickly rushing over.

"Yeah, I'm fi–_argh_!" Winter gasps in pain when she tries to stand up, collapsing on one knee.

"Ravette-kun!" Tenya states worriedly, walking over with his helmet off. Winter feels searing pain travel up and down her spine as she tries not to move.

"I-I just need to rest my back. Can one of you carry me to the monitor room?" Winter asks calmly, trying to keep the pain from lacing her words. Ochako nods and gently place her finger pads on the white haired teenager's arm, making her float.

"You need to go to Recovery Girl!" Tenya protests, making Winter smile softly.

"I'll go after we reach the monitor room, Iida-kun," She relents, carefully being guided through the building by Ochako and Tenya.

* * *

"Great job, heroes!" All Might exclaims loudly when Ochako walks in, Winter being carried by Tenya. All Might pauses and stares at Winter in worry.

"What happened?!" Momo asks worriedly, running over. Tenya gently sets the white haired teenager on a bench, the injured girl wincing in pain.

"My back." Winter carefully lays down on the bench. "Sorry Momo-chan."

Momo bites her lip and quickly creates a back brace, sitting on her knees.

"Well, even if I say that, the MVPs for this battle are Young Iida and Young Ravette!" All Might continues while Momo helps Winter take off her corset and unzip the top part of her costume. Winter carefully stays still while her best friend wraps the back brace around her, biting her lip hard to stop herself from whimpering.

"Not one of the other winners, Ochako-chan or Midoriya-chan?" Tsuyu asks in surprise. The class murmurs in surprise. All Might leans forward with a smile.

"Hm, well... why is that? Does anyone know?" All Might asks, raising his arm. Winter carefully pulls on the top of her hero costume again, Momo zipping it up for her.

"Yes, All Might-Sensei!" Momo and Winter speak at the same time. Winter giggles and nods her head towards the black haired teenager. Momo smiles and nods back before standing up and facing the class.

"That is because Iida adapted the most to the context of the training and Winter-chan had also adapted to the context, as well as successfully becoming the decoy to let the heroes' plan work," Momo starts calmly while walking a bit closer. "From watching the match, it appears Bakugō-san acted on his own, because of an obviously personal grudge. And as All Might-Sensei said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors."

"In the same way, taking into consideration the damaged he received, Midoriya-kun's backup plan was also rash," Winter continues where Momo left off while she forms ice on her back. "As for Ochako-chan, while she successfully retrieved the nuke safely, she let her guard down mid-battle."

"Iida-san had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon. Winter-chan, while she was fighting him, made sure he was safe from the blast Midoriya-san made and apprehended him quickly after tricking him," Momo concludes, making Winter smile proudly at her friend.

"While it was a last-minute backup plan, we only won, because we took advantage of the fact that this was training. We were practically breaking the rules," Winter adds calmly, using Momo's arm to help herself stand up.

"W-well, Young Iida also has parts of him that could be more relaxed and Young Ravette could have let Young Uraraka know she was on her way, but, well that was correct!" All Might exclaims, somewhat nervously. Winter smiles brightly and links her arm with Momo's.

"We should always start with the basics to develop depth of learning. We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly. Otherwise, we cannot become top heroes," Momo says with finality, making Winter giggle.

"Do not think for one second I have forgotten that you injured your back when you are supposed to be healing, **Winter Rose Hisae Branwen Artemis Ravette**." Winter blushes bright red at the calling of her full name and smiles apologetically.

"S-sorry, Momo-chan..." The injured teenager trails off sincerely, meeting Momo's glare.

"Alright everyone, let's change locations and start the second match. Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about," The No. 1 Hero states loudly.

"Yes, sir!" The class calls out. Two small robots walk into the monitor room, holding a stretcher.

"Young Ravette, please go to Recovery Girl. I should have been more careful in watching your match. I apologise," All Might says, making Winter giggle. She lets Momo lead her to the stretcher and carefully sits down.

"It isn't your fault, All Might-Sensei," Winter says before the robots take her away.

_"He's incredibly sincere. All Might-Sensei is so honest," _Winter thinks with a soft smile. _"I wish America's No. 1 Hero was like him..."_

* * *

"Oh, how are you dearie? I didn't know you were also injured," Recovery Girl says when the door opens and the robots come in with Winter still sitting on the stretcher. Winter smiles brightly and nods her head.

"The blast of Midoriya-kun's punch through the floor had pushed me against the raised platform. I hit my spine hard on the platform. My costume protected against most of the damage, but the pressure still injured my back," Winter explains quietly, glancing at the still passed out Izuku. Recovery Girl hums before guiding the robots to one of the cots. Winter slowly moves to the cot, wincing at the strain on her back.

"I need to get some x-rays, dearie. Can you lay on your stomach for me?" Recovery Girl asks, rolling over a large x-ray machine and a cover. Winter hums before moving to lay on her stomach.

"How's Midoriya-kun?" Winter asks curiously, resting her head on the pillow.

"He's resting now. That boy has no self-preservation!" The retired hero exclaims, making Winter giggle.

_"__I hope that's all there is to it..." _Winter worries her bottom lip, staring at the sleeping boy. She sighs heavily and waits for the x-rays to be finished.

When the x-rays are finished, Winter carefully turns over and takes out her phone. She speed dials Whitney's number and places the phone to her ear. It rings twice before it goes through.

**"Winter, shouldn't you be in class?" **Whitney asks after she answers the call. Winter hums in confirmation, raising her free hand above her.

**"We did combat training. I injured my back. I just wanted to tell you, Sissy," **Winter explains quietly, inspecting her nails. She'll need to cut them soon.

**"Does Doctor Cross need to be contacted? They should be on their day off," **Whitney asks worriedly. Winter glances at the door when it opens and smiles softly when she sees Ringo.

**"No. Nothing serious. I'll probably need to rest for a couple days, just in case. All Might is the hero studies teacher too. He's incredibly sincere and honest," **Winter dismisses her older sister's worry.

**"I'll tell ****Fujibayashi-kun that your yoga lessons will be held off for a week. Be careful,"** Whitney states, making Winter giggle.

**"I always try to be." **The white haired teenager hangs up the call and puts it down. Ringo smiles down at her and leans against her cot.

"Good job, hero. Your acting skills were amazing," Ringo compliments cheerfully. Winter smiles and playfully rolls her eyes.

"Such an honor," Winter teases, Ringo laughing at the inside joke. His smile falters slightly, making Winter avert her gaze.

"You need to be more careful, Winter-kun," Ringo says quietly, sitting down on the cot. "Those people won't stop."

The white haired teenager sighs and nods her head, rubbing her eyes. Recovery Girl walks back over with some of her gummies.

"Hold still, dearie." Recovery Girl kisses Winter's cheek. "And have some gummies while you rest."

"Thank you, Recovery Girl-san," Winter says quietly, taking the gummies. Ringo smiles when the old hero turns his way.

"Serious stuff aside, Iida-kun's pretty cute," Ringo changes the subject, making Winter snort quietly.

"Trying to get me a love life again?" She asks, lightly nudging her bodyguard with her foot. Ringo just smiles and shrugs which makes Winter giggle and playfully roll her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind," Winter adds with a small smile. Ringo grins and ruffles her hair before standing up.

"I'll let you rest. My teasing can come later. Don't go catching feelings~!" Ringo says in goodbye. Winter giggles and fixes her hair while the 18 year old leaves. She glances down at the gummies in her hand and pops them into her mouth.

_Those people won't stop._

Winter sighs heavily and rubs her eyes again. Sometimes, she really wishes she had a normal life.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	10. Chapter 9

**"English"**

"Japanese"

_"Thinking"_

_"Whispering"_

* * *

Winter yawns quietly while she continues to edit the design on her phone. She leans further back into the leather seats of the limousine, shivering slightly.

"Sunglasses, Mistress Winter," Iehisa states calmly, making the teenager glance up from her phone. Dozens of reporters stood outside the UA gates, cameras flashing everywhere. Winter spots an annoyed Shōto trying and failing to walk past the crowd.

"Harpy alert," Ringo mutters under his breath, putting on his sunglasses before getting out of the vehicle.

"Thank you, Fujibayashi-kun," Winter says, quickly putting on her pair of sunglasses she always keeps inside the limousine. She sees her extra pair and hesitates for a moment before grabbing them. Ringo opens her door and helps her out, both ignoring the reporters quickly surrounding them. Winter nods her head towards Shōto, already making her way towards him.

"Lady Winter! Can you tell us what it's like having All Might as your teacher?"

"Why did you choose UA over BAH?"

"Have you ever thought about handing over your status to Lady Whitney? She is the eldest."

"Todoroki-san, how is it like to have the No. 1 Hero as your teacher with your father being No. 2?"

"Do you know your father's reasoning behind yesterday's incident?"

"What does your father say about you being taught by All Might?"

"Shōto-kun," Winter greets, smiling softly down at her cousin. He blinks in surprise, not realizing Winter was there, and gives a small nod in greeting.

The white haired teenager hands him her extra pair of sunglasses and links arms with him. She nods towards Ringo and waits for the reporters to clear. Shōto glances down at the sunglasses for a moment before putting them on, tensing when Winter links arms with him.

"Get out of their way! This is a school and they can't be late to class! Move!" Ringo calls out, clearing the way for the two wealthy teenagers.

"It is best to ignore the reporters on a good day. We have press conferences and scheduled public sightings for them to ask their questions," Winter comments quietly, following after Ringo.

"What's the big deal?! We're just asking them questions!" A bold reporter exclaims, not budging from his spot. Winter side eyes him, not pausing in their stride.

"It's a school day, sir. They don't have time for questions," Ringo answers blandly, not bothering to look at the reporter.

"Momo-chan told me about your combat training yesterday. You did quite well," Winter says, ignoring the bold reporter, "but, you should let your teammates have more of an input in a plan in case something happens."

"Hey, Lady Winter!" The bold reporter calls out.

"You don't need to be a team player to be a hero," Shōto answers, making Winter giggle. She nods her head in agreement, still ignoring the reporter. They've almost made it past the gate.

"True, but it helps to be able to work on a team," The white haired teenager retorts calmly. She gasps in surprise when someone grabs her arm and pulls her, instinctively trying to wrench away.

"Is All Might really a teacher?" The bold reporter asks, not noticing Winter's panicked expression. Her cool facade quickly pulls up and she tries to wrench her arm out of the man's grip. It only tightens.

"Let me go," Winter orders, tightening her arm around her cousin's. The reporter ignores her and tries to get closer.

"Stop being such a bitch and answer the–_woah_!" The man is roughly pushed back, forced to let go of Winter's arm. Ringo glares heavily at the reporter, standing in front of Winter and Shōto. Winter uses the distraction to quickly cross onto the school grounds with Shōto.

"Please do not harass the students," Ringo states seriously before following after Winter.

"I apologise for that. I did not expect that reporter to be so bold," Winter says calmly, unlinking her arm from Shōto's once they were clear of reporters. She gently grabs her other arm, carefully rubbing the reddening mark.

Shōto blinks at her in surprise, eyes narrowing slightly. He takes off the sunglasses.

"It's fine. Here." He tries to hand the pair back to Winter, but she just shakes her head and gently pushes his hand away.

"Keep them. I think any hero will agree with the name, but reporters are harpies," She says with a small smile. "And so many bright flashes in your eyes will cause a migraine."

"But, these are yours," Shōto states. Winter giggles and just shakes her head.

"Give them back once you buy your own pair, then. I have these," Winter says, tapping the corner of her own sunglasses.

"Winter-kun, are you alright?" Ringo walks over and carefully grabs her arm. Winter changes her focus to her bodyguard and smiles softly while he rolls up her sleeve to check the mark.

"Yes. The reporter surprised me, that's all."

Ringo frowns slightly, checking over the red mark. "It'll bruise."

"Rin–Yaoyorozu-Sensei, I would prefer not to be late to Aizawa-Sensei's class," Winter says exasperatedly, gently pulling her arm out of Ringo's grip. He sighs and relents, taking a step back with his hands raised.

Winter giggles before tugging Shōto's sleeve. "Did you and your siblings like the wedding album?"

* * *

"Quiet." Shōta closes the door behind him, the class quickly going to their seats. Winter quickly turns in her desk, giving Hanta and Eijirō a smile before focusing on their homeroom teacher.

_"I hope we'll do something relatively normal... I'm really should've at least took a nap last night," _Winter hopes, suppressing a yawn.

"You all will be choosing the class rep and vice rep today," Shōta manages to get out before the class bursts in a cacophony of excitement.

"WE'RE DOING SOMETHING NORMAL!" Winter winces at the loud noise, feeling a headache form.

"Quiet!" Winter shouts over the loudness. "We won't have time to do this normal activity if you waste our time shouting!" The class quickly goes quiet, making Shōta smirk. He hides the smirk behind his scarf and starts climbing into his sleeping bag.

"You all will do this on your own. Wake me up when you reach a decision," He says before falling asleep. Winter smiles slightly and stands up, turning to give Momo a nod.

The class grows loud again as everyone starts stating who they want to be the class representative. Winter sighs heavily and walks to the front of the class, smiling at Hitoshi when he stares at her with a confused expression. Momo follows after Winter, standing beside her. She quickly covers her ears when she sees the white haired teenager take a deep breath and put two fingers in her mouth.

**_PHUWEET!_**

Most of the students cover their ears, their arguments being interrupted by the extremely loud whistle. Winter lowers her hand, placing both on her hips.

"Now that I have your attention," She says calmly, giving the class a stern stare, "I would like to suggest casting a vote for who will become the class representative and the vice representative."

"Wouldn't everyone just vote for themselves?" Hitoshi asks tiredly, rubbing one of his ears.

"No one can vote for themselves, to keep it fair. Of course, this is only a suggestion," Winter says with a small shrug.

"Ow. Winter-chan, how can you whistle so loudly?" Ochako asks, rubbing her ears. Winter giggles and glances at an amused Momo.

"I spend every other Christmas Break in New York City. It's a handy skill there," The white haired teenager answers brightly. "Do we all agree with the democracy approach?"

When no one objects the idea, Winter smiles brightly. Momo walks towards the chalkboard and begins writing out everyone's names.

"Everyone will have one vote. No one can vote for themselves. The student with the highest votes will become class rep and the second highest becoming vice," Momo states while Winter creates a small crate made of ice.

"Please write down a name on a piece of paper and put it in this crate. We'll count the votes after everyone has done. Does everyone understand?" Winter continues for her best friend.

She smiles brightly, clapping her hands cheerfully. "All right, let's begin everyone! Please remember to choose who you think is best suited for the positions."

_"__I hope we reach an easy decision with this! Maybe I should have put more thought into this idea,"_ Winter thinks to herself, writing out her vote. She hopes whoever is chosen will be capable.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Guys, we're almost at USJ... I'm incredibly excited for it. Hope you guys like the story so far! Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	11. Chapter 10

**"English"**

"Japanese"

_"Thinking"_

_"Whispering"_

* * *

Winter blinks in surprise at the final count of votes. Huh. She didn't really expect this.

"From the count, Winter-chan has the highest number of votes with ten, I have second highest with eight, and Iida-kun has third with four," Momo calls out after finishing up marking all of the votes.

_"I didn't realize so many would think I was best suited for class rep. I would think Iida-kun would be given more votes,"_ Winter thinks to herself, glancing at her class.

"I–I'm incredibly honored. I didn't realize how many of you thought so highly of me," Winter says, smiling slightly. "I expected Iida-kun and Momo-chan to be voted more than me."

Winter bows gratefully, giving the class an incredibly bright smile. "Momo-chan and I will be there to the best of our abilities for you all! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, you are so cute!" Mina exclaims, rushing up and hugging the white haired teenager. Winter stumbles back at the sudden hug, face burning bright red.

"I–um–thank you?" Winter states, unable to release her arms from being trapped to hug her friend.

"Winter-san, you're freezing!" Mina exclaims, breaking the hug. "How are you not shivering!" Winter giggles and messes with her scarf.

"My body temperature is normally around 89-92 F. An average body temperature for someone who doesn't have an cold-based Quirk is around 97.7-99.5 F," The white haired girl explains with a smile. "A body temperature less than 95 F is when its classified as hypothermia, but because of my Quirk, it takes much lower temperatures for hypothermia to set in."

"You must love summer!" The pink haired teenager exclaims, making Winter giggle. She shakes her head and smiles softly down at her friend.

"My body can't handle being exposed to the sun or be in heat for too long. I would start to overheat after a couple of hours, and no one wants to deal someone having a heat stroke. I prefer autumn. It's hot enough for me to enjoy the weather, but cool enough I won't overheat." Winter glances up and checks the time. "Everyone, please go back to your seats. I need to wake Aizawa-Sensei."

Winter trusts her class to sit down while she walks over to the sleeping man. She carefully crouches down and taps Shōta's shoulder. Instinctively, she attempts to wrench her hand out of Shōta's grip when his hand immediately wraps around his wrist. He blinks away his sleep, figuring out his surroundings.

"Aizawa-Sensei, the class has decided on the class representative and the vice representative," Winter says calmly, relaxing her posture. Shōta stares up at her in slight confusion before looking down at his hand deathgripping Winter's wrist.

He quickly releases his grip, getting out of his sleeping bag. Winter rubs her wrist before carefully pulling down her sleeve and stands up. Her classmates were all sitting quietly.

"We decided on a democratic approach. The one with the most votes would be class representative and the one with the second highest amount of votes would be vice representative," The white haired teenager explains softly, waving a hand at the ice box. "I had received the highest amount at ten votes, Momo-chan had received eight, and Iida-kun had received four."

_"It's still a bit surprising,"_ Winter thinks, evaporating the box.

"Cutting to the chase. Now all you have to do is go quiet quicker when the bell rings," Shōta says while glancing down at the neat stacks of votes. "Lady Ravette, pass these out."

"Next Wednesday, you will be going on a field trip for hero rescue training. Lady Ravette will be passing out the permission slips and this must be turned in by Monday," He adds as Winter walks through the rows and hands out the permission slips. When she passes Minoru's desk, she gasps silently in shock before quickly slapping away the small boy's hand from the back of her thigh.

"Don't you dare touch me again!" Winter hisses at him quietly. She quickly finishes passing out the remaining permission slips, giving Minoru a withering glare.

"This is your only permission slip. You lose it, you stay here. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Winter sits down in her seat, slightly pulling down her skirt.

_"The nerve of that boy!"_ She thinks darky with a quiet scoff. She gives Minoru another glare before focusing back on their homeroom teacher.

* * *

Winter sighs softly, eating a small bite of her pizza. She rolls her slightly sore neck and leans back.

"–ica changed?" Denki's voice startles Winter out of her exhaustion. She blinks at the expectant yellow haired teenager with wide eyes.

"I apologise, could you repeat your question?" Winter asks softly, rubbing the barely dark circles under her left eye.

"Has anything in America changed in the last five years? I moved here a little bit before I turned 10," Denki asks again, brimming with curiosity. Winter scratches her cheek as she tiredly thinks about his question.

"Nothing has changed–nothing serious. Hazel Madden had become president," Winter tries to think of things that had changed. "Real mystery how _that _happened."

Winter covers her mouth as she yawns, blinking away the tears that appear. "Apologies. I'm incredibly tired and I haven't been able to think straight."

"We have twenty minutes left before lunch ends. I'm sure you can take a nap, Winter-san!" Mina exclaims, making the white haired teenager's ears turn pink. She smiles softly at her pink skinned friend.

"I can't really find a place her to take a–"

**REEE. REEE. REEE.**

Winter flinches heavily at the sudden and loud alarm ringing off. She covers her ears and stands up, looking around at the confused faces all around her.

"W-what's happening? What do we do?" A second year student asks his friend, panic starting to set in.

"I don't know! This never happened before!" A third year student exclaims before pandemonium is let loose.

"Ow–everyone stick together!" Winter shouts over the panic, towards her class as they start to get sucked into the large crowd. She grunts in pain when an elbow is roughly jabbed into her back, pushing her into Katsuki. Instinctively, Katsuki grabs her waist to balance her before she fell.

"Don't fall, Albino Bitch. You'll get fucking trampled," The blonde says loudly with a scowl. Winter gives him a small smile in thanks before she is pushed into him again, not stumbling this time.

The crowd manages to push them into the middle, where they are pushed and pulled relentlessly.

"Jesus! If everyone could calm down, we would have a much easier time evacuating! Does UA not have intruder drills? Why did the alarms go off anyway?" Winter exclaims, barely able to look over most of the crowd's heads. Winter spots Izuku trying to get her attention.

"Ravette-kun, it's the–" Izuku is elbowed in the face, but Tenya keeps him from stumbling to the ground. Winter's expression turns ice cold at the lack of regard many had for others and glances around. Izuku pops back up and motions taking a picture with his hands before pointing at the windows.

Winter nods her head before staring down at Katsuki. "Put me on your shoulders."

"What the fuck? Why the fuck–"

"Bakugō, do it. I need to stop the crowd before someone dies getting trampled on," Winter leaves no room for discussion, her tone icy. He reels back in slight surprise at the completely different demeanor the white haired teenager held before slowly interlacing his fingers.

Winter takes a deep breath and places one of her feet in his interlaced hands, placing her own hands on his shoulder before being lifted up. Quickly turning, Winter maneuvers herself around until she sitting on Katsuki's shoulders, much taller than the crowd. Taking a deep, deep breath, Winter places two fingers in her mouth and lets out an ear-piercing whistle.

**_PHUUWEEET~!_**

"Everyone, calm down!" Winter shouts loudly, voice booming. "Panicking will only injure others!" She sees a small lights flashing in the corner of her eye and glances out of the window.

_"That's what Midoriya-kun wanted to tell me..."_ Winter frowns slightly when she notices that the reporters had breached school grounds.

"The reporters breached school grounds! There is no villain. Everyone _calmly_ continue evacuation procedures until the teachers have handled everything! Is this understood?"

Winter's expression goes icy when no one says anything. "Is. This. Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Most of the crowd answers at the cold and stern tone Winter repeated her question in.

"Good," Winter glares at each and every person she could see, "and it should be said that if this was an actual villain attack, the villains would come straight here because of all this panicking. So if there is a next time, it would be better if everyone evacuated. Calmly."

A few moments pass before the crowd slowly starts to calmly evacuate. Winter lets out a long sigh and gently taps Katsuki's shoulder.

"You can let me down now, Bakugō-san."

"I fucking know that, Albino Bitch!" Katsuki snarks as he slowly kneels to the ground. Winter carefully gets off his shoulders and fixes her skirt.

"Thank you. I apologise for being harsh, but I didn't want anyone to get injured," Winter says, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

The blonde rolls his eyes and turns his face away, cheeks turning pink. "It's fucking fine, class rep."

Winter giggles before noticing Momo jogging over to her with a worried expression. "Winter-chan, are you alright? What happened?"

"It was just the reporters. They managed to get past UA's security. Are you alright? That crowd was almost as bad as a mosh pit," Winter asks with a small smile. Momo giggles before nodding her head.

"I'm alright." Momo glances out of the window. "How did the reporters get passed the security wall?"

Winter frowns slightly and gives a small shrug. "I don't know. I knew UA's security was... lacking for lack of a better term, but I never expected a reporter to risk being arrested and lose their credibility by doing this."

"I don't think it is wise for you to go out there and scold the reporters. This may have just been a ruse," Momo says, already knowing what her best friend was thinking.

"You're going out there to scold the reporters?" Mina asks incredulously. Winter smiles softly and shakes her head.

"Not this time. Let's go round up the rest of Class 1-A and head back to our classroom after making sure no one got injured," Winter says calmly, giving Izuku a small look. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter!_****_ Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	12. Chapter 11

**"English"**

"Japanese"

_"Thinking"_

_"Whispering"_

* * *

Winter glances at the other four with her, tapping her fingers on her thigh. Momo sat next to her looking completely calm, only her nervous tic of messing with her bangs showing she isn't. Katsuki sat to Winter's right, calmly typing on his phone with a small frown and his foot tapping on the ground. Izuku was a nervous wreck while sitting next to Momo, muttering every once in a while until Katsuki growled at him. Shōto was as blank and as tense as before, not revealing how nervous he was–if he was at all.

**"Do you have any idea why Nezu-Sensei would call all five of us to meet him?"**

Momo asks quietly, looking around the empty hallway. Winter shrugs as she focuses on drawing the costume sketch she was working on.

**"Maybe it's about that test our class took,"** Winter suggests, taking out an eraser.

"That is correct, Lady Winter!" Nezu speaks up cheerfully, making Momo and Izuku jump. "I apologise for the wait, I had to get a few affairs in order. Come in!"

Nezu opens his door while the five teenagers stand up. Winter walks in first, followed by Katsuki, Momo, Izuku, and Shōto.

"To be honest, I was only interested in Lady Winter–which is why I gave your class the test–but you four surprised me!" The animal principal exclaims as he walks towards his desk.

"Then why the fuck are we here?" Katsuki asks, hands in his pockets and back slouched. Winter's nose slightly wrinkles in displeasure, but doesn't say anything.

"Because, I want to personally teach you all," Nezu states with a cheerful smile.

_"What?"_ Winter stares at the principal for a few moments, mouth slightly open.

"I'm sorry, you would like to teach the five of us? In what?" Winter asks politely. Nezu chuckles and waves a hand in dismissal.

"Before I can tell you why, you have to prove to me that all of you can handle it–if you agree of course." Nezu laughs at the hesitant expressions everyone held. "Next week, you will have your first lesson. After school. If you don't like it, you can leave but you won't be able to come back. If you stay for a few more lessons, you can't leave until the end of the year."

"That doesn't give us much of a choice, Nezu-Sensei," Winter states dryly, face blank.

Nezu's smile widens. "Simmons-san has told you stories about me. When have I ever given an easy choice?"

Winter doesn't break eye contact with the principal before she calmly stands up. "What day next week?"

"Wednesday. You all will meet me in my office!" Nezu exclaims cheerfully. The white haired teenager gives a small nod before leaving the room.

"Are you all joining h–"

The door closes after Winter.

* * *

"Who is Simmons?" Shōto asks after walking over to Winter. She jumps slightly, about to tie her mask around her face. It was the day after the surprise meeting with Nezu and Winter had finally gotten a decent amount of sleep. It was also the day Class 1-A would be going on a trip.

"The principal of Baton Academy for Heroes. Principal Simmons Marjorie. She used to be one of Mama's personal hero models and had recommended Nezu to be UA's principal when he had been a candidate for the position," Winter explains with a small smile before she ties on her mask like a headband.

Shōto hums, glancing down at his phone. "Fuyumi wants to meet you. She's invited you and Whitney for dinner Sunday, with my father's permission."

_"Oh?"_ Winter turns to give him a surprised look Her face splits into a bright smile as she clasps her hands together.

"Really? Oh, that would be wonderful! Let me make sure Sissy is free! What time?" She exclaims brightly, making Shōto turn his face away, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Would 6:00 work? Father's home by then and Natsuo's visiting from his university." The stoic boy goes back to staring at his phone. Winter giggles and nods her head, smiling even brighter.

"That would be perfect." Winter takes out her phone and unlocks her messenger app.

**Sissy:**

**"Shōto has invited me and you to dinner with his family! Are you free Sunday at 6:00?"**

**"Yes. Good luck on your training!"**

The white haired teenager puts up her phone and gives her cousin a thumbs up. "She says she is free! Thank you for the invite."

"Everyone, quiet. We're here." Shōta interrupts all conversations, standing in front of the door. Winter gasps lightly as she peers out of the window. The dome was so large!

The class bursts into excited whispers while they exit the bus, making their way to the entrance.

_"Quite a magnificent structure. I wonder what is inside?"_ Winter inspects what she could from where she stood.

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you!" The white haired teenager blinks in surprise at the hero standing in front of the entrance with Ringo behind them. It's Thirteen. Holy–

"Oh my God, it's Thirteen!" She whispers in awe, making Momo giggle.

"Let's go inside without delay," Thirteen says with a wave of their hand.

The class bursts out in excitement. "Look forward to working with you!" Some bow, including Winter and Momo. They all quickly enter, buzzing in awe and excitement.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera–" Thirteen raises their arms from their side "–It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the Unforseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short!"

_"Is this Universal Studios Japan?!" _Winter stares at the magnificent sight of multiple rescue terrain simulations. This was going to be amazing!

Winter sees Thirteen raise three fingers, talking quietly with Shōta. Ringo glanced between them in confusion. _"What was that about?"_

A few moments later, Shōta walks to the side and gives the space hero the stage. "Let's see... Before we begin, let me say one thing–er–or two, or three–or four... five... six... seven..."

_"I didn't take Thirteen as the type to give a speech,"_ Momo whispers to her best friend. Winter lightly slaps her arm, stifling her laughter.

_"That's rude, Momo-chan!"_

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust," Thirteen starts to explain.

"You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Izuku asks curiously, fingers twitching as if he was mentally taking notes.

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily." Some of the more excited students reels back in slight shock. "Some of you have Quirks like that, right?"

_"Ooh boy__."_ Winter winces once she realizes which speech this would be. Whitney gave it to her years ago. She sees Ringo wincing as well. He got the same lecture.

"In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem like a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others." Thirteen raises their arms. "This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others."

"That is all. Thank you for listening," Thirteen ends with a bow. The class tarts clapping and complimenting the teacher's speech. Winter politely claps with a tight smile on her face.

_"Some experienced the danger of using your Quirk against another living being before UA,"_ She thinks bitterly, crossing her arms.

Shōta walks back to Thirteen. "All right then, first–"

He's interrupted by electricity malfunctioning the lights. Winter immediately feels the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end. She takes a step closer to Momo, glancing around.

Winter turns her gaze towards the center plaza when a dark purple mist starts to appear. She feels her heartbeat spike as fear courses through her veins.

_"Please be a trick..."_ She wishes while the purple mist explodes out. A pale hand appears through the mist and a man with long, pale blue hair and covered in hands slowly starts to walk out.

"Gather together and don't move!" The students stare at their homeroom teacher with confusion. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"What's that?" Eijirō wonders quietly as dozens of people start to pour out of the mist. "Is this like the Entrance Exam where the lesson's already started?" He leans forward with Izuku about to take a step.

"Don't move!" Shōta orders loudly. Winter takes a deep breath and glances at Ringo before glancing at Momo.

She really hopes this isn't because she moved to Japan... Putting her friends in danger for her own safety is not something she ever wants to do.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Ooh, I'm pretty sure you guys are gonna hate me for the next few chapters... Sorry not sorry. I have plans for Winter._**

**_Hope you all like the story so far. Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	13. Chapter 12

**"English"**

"Japanese"

_"Thinking__"_

_"Whispering"_

* * *

"Those are villains." Winter takes a deep breath at the statement, face going blank.

"What? Villains? There's no way they could get into a hero school!" Eijirō exclaims fearfully. Winter steps forward with Momo.

"Thirteen-Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?" Momo asks, trying to keep herself calm.

Winter shakes her head. "It's no good. The malfunction in the lights probably malfunctioned the sensors. Also the Hero Network." Momo frowns, and takes out her phone to check for any notifications.

The Hero Network is a network for heroes to use in case of any type of emergencies. They get kidnapped, or they get injured, or something unexpected happens and they need more back up. Every school with a hero course is also integrated into the Network in case of any villain attacks. When an attack on a school happens, an automatic message is sent to all heroes in the city and prefecture for help. With how crucial Albus Corvus Fashion and Yaoyorozu Support is to hero society, crucial employees are integrated into the Network as well. For safety reasons, Ringo, Momo, and Winter have direct access to the Network. Winter's pretty sure Shōto is too.

"Hero Network?" Shōto asks in confusion. Winter nods her head while Momo puts up her phone.

"It's a private network all heroes are integrated in. If any kind of emergency happens, one click of a button and all heroes in the vicinity are immediately given a notification to alert them. Every school that has a hero course is integrated into the Network in case of a villain attack. If the sensors were working, Thirteen-Sensei, Aizawa-Sensei, Ringo-kun, Momo-chan, me, and probably Shōto-kun would have been given an automatic notification about the attack on USJ," Winter explains calmly, messing with one of her gloves.

"That means this attack was planned," Momo states in realization. The white haired teenager nods her head, staring down at the slowly growing group of villains.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering," Shōta orders in his tired drawl. "Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk, too. Yaoyorozu-kun, you're with me."

"Yes sir!" Denki says, activating his Quirk.

"Of course. Winter-kun, watch over your class. Imōto, kick ass," Ringo says before he and Shōta jump down to the villains.

Winter freezes when she spots a tall woman amongst the other villains. She had stringy brown hair, deep sunken black eyes, grey skin, hollow cheeks, and long limbs. Her sleeveless crop top showed off her concave stomach, ribs, and toothpick arms and her black cargo pants covered her toothpick legs. The woman was staring straight at Winter.

The white haired teenager turns around and catches up with her class. She ignores how shaky her hands were and how pale she must look.

"Midoriya-kun, we need to go. _Now_," Winter says, gently pulling Izuku with her by his arm. He interrupts his analysing and nods his head. They start running towards their class. Once they reach the rest, the purple mist forms in front of the exit.

"I won't let you..." The mist says menacingly. Winter quickly pushes her way to the front of her class, glaring heavily up at it.

"Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, UA High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath," The mist says politely. Winter glances at her classmates, frowning when she sees Katsuki and Eijirō about to make a move. Idiots.

"I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play." Winter freezes Eijirō's feet to the ground successfully, but isn't able to catch Katsuki, making her curse under her breath.

_"He's going to get himself killed!__"_ The white haired teenager sprints up and kicks out her foot, ice flying out and hitting the mist as Katsuki launches an explosion. Dust covers the area from the two Quirks hitting each other and causing an even bigger explosion. Winter narrows her eyes at where the villain stood. Her ice hit something.

"Bakugō Katsuki. Don't be so arrogant about yourself that it kills you. Get back to the class," Winter all but snarls at the blonde, darks eyes cold with anger. "These are villains."

"He's already fuckin' dead! What's your fuckin' problem?" Katsuki shouts in anger. Winter sharply glares at him, icy mist slowly coming out of her hands.

"Oh dear, you should really listen to Mistress Winter. Unlike the rest of you students, she's dealt with villains before." The dust clears to reveal the mist man. "But even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs."

"No! Move away, you two!" Thirteen shouts. Winter grabs Katsuki's arm and sprints to the side, shooting ice at the mist villain one more time.

"Apologies, Mistress Winter. The rest of you, my job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" The mist man says before he covers everything with his mist.

"Winter-chan!" Momo shouts through the mist before disappearing. Winter feels herself become weightless as she starts to fall through the mist. She barely has enough time in the air to gather her bearings before a villain goes in to attack her.

_"Shit!"_

Winter makes a shield, blocking the side the villain was attacking on as she fell, righting herself to land in a summersault.

"Winter-kun, what the hell are you doing here?!" Ringo shouts before dodging a punch and kicking another villain back. Winter falls into her summersault and uses her ice to freeze the ground around her.

"The mist villain brought me here. 1-A is separated, most likely in the other areas," she doesn't see that woman near, **"they are here, Rin."**

Ringo frowns in anger, taking out his gun and shooting three villains down. "Eraserhead! The mist villain separated 1-A."

"What? Lady Ravette, what are you doing here?" Shōta swings by with his capture weapon, knocking out a villain near her with a harsh kick.

"Teleportation." Winter ducks under a villain's attack and swings up, using her legs to wrap around a villain before freezing their arms and legs together. "Watch out for that woman next to the hand covered man. She's incredibly dangerous."

"Wait you mean–"

**"Oh, it is so good to see you Mistress Winter...**** how are you?****"** Winter jumps away from the woman when she suddenly appears behind her. She glares heavily up at her, slightly crouched in a fighting stance.

The emaciated woman smiles slightly while the villains around give them space. **"Last I saw you, Death pushed you off that building."**

**"I would love to say the same Famine, but with how much desire you have to kill me–I really can't,"** Winter answers calmly before shooting her ice at the woman. Famine dodges and quickly throws two knives at the white haired teenager. One slices her shoulder and the other misses.

**"Shall we dance? Shigaraki-kun is not a patient man,"** Famine asks conversationally. Winter glares at her before creating an ice wall right as two knives are thrown at her again. They hit the wall with a thud.

**"I wish this happened after Pestilence got here... it would have been so much fun~!" **Famine comments with a wistful smile. Winter slides under another knife and makes ice shards appear. Two out of ten hit the woman.

**"Oh? You've improved..."**

**"I always improve. You're not special you know, trying to kill me. When this is all over, I'll just forget about you and your group with how long the line is for people wanting to kill me,"** Winter taunts calmly, **"don't think I'm actually scared of you."**

Famine glares heavily. Dark purple veins start to appear on her skin. **"You will be.****"**

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter. Things are happening~! So many things are about to happen. Bye!_**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


	14. Chapter 13

**"English"**

**_"Flashback"_**

"Japanese"

_"Thinking"_

_"Whispering"_

* * *

Another knife stabs Winter in the leg. She grunts and roughly lands her knee on the ground. Quickly pulling out the knife, she covers the wound with ice before flipping away from another one. Winter throws out her hands and three ice shards hit Famine.

**"Just go down, you little brat!"** Famine screeches, finally losing her cool. Winter dodges three more knives and takes out a villain on the outskirts of the fight.

_"Where are they?"_ Winter thinks, quickly glancing around the battlefield. Shōta was fighting multiple villains, panting heavily in exhaustion, and Ringo had a knife sticking out of his shoulder while he continued to fight.

**"Pay attention to me!"** Famine shouts, losing her patience. Winter flips away when the woman shoots out purple vein-like ribbons. She creates an ice wall before one of them almost attaches to her wrist.

**"Out of them all, you're the most impatient one," **The white haired teenager comments, using her Quirk to raise herself in the air. She flies back and lands near the blue haired man and Shōta.

"–not the last boss. You should watch over the students more," The man's statement makes Winter look up in confusion. A sudden shadow covers her.

"WINTER!" The shout makes ice course through her veins. She attempts to form an ice shield around her.

A large hand wraps around her arm and squeezes. She screams out in pain.

**_"This is to make you stronger..."_** Another hand bursts through her shield and slams her head onto the ground.

"I'll tell you this, Eraserhead. He's the anti-Symbol of Peace, the bioengineered Nomu," The man says with a smiling voice. Winter blinks back the blood getting in her eyes as she comes to.

"Let her go, you sick fucker! She's just a kid," Ringo shouts in fury. The Nomu twists Winter's arm.

**_SNAP_****_!_**

Winter screams out in pain and tries to get away. _"Anti-Symbol... w-what is this thing?"_

"She's rich, famous, and named a prodigy. That's wonderful, but not impressive. In the face of overwhelming power, she's practically worthless," The man monologues.

**_"You're worthless to everyone. At least I can make worthless things into priceless objects."_** Winter turns her head and activates her Quirk. Large spikes of ice protrude from her back, impaling the Nomu. It doesn't even flinch.

It stomps on her other arm and shoulder, crushing it into the concrete. Winter screams into the ground.

"Shigaraki-kun, I wasn't finished with her," Famine states with a pout, stopping beside the blue haired man.

"Shut up, NPC. You were taking too long," He snarks. Winter coughs wetly, the ground below her being splattered with blood.

The mist man appears beside the blue haired man. "Shigaraki Tomura."

"Kurogiri, Did you kill Thirteen?" Tomura asks in boredom.

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away," Kurogiri says quietly.

_"Iida-kun..."_ Winter thinks in relief.

"Huh?" Tomura asks in shock before grunting in frustration. He starts to furiously scratch his neck.

"Kurogiri, you... if you weren't a warp gate, I would've crushed you to pieces." Tomura stops scratching his neck. "We can't win against dozens of pros. It's game over. Man, it's game over this time! Let's go home."

"–re going home?" Minoru's voice finds its way to Winter's ears. She whips her head up, staring straight ahead. Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru were in the water, watching the scene.

"Oh yeah. Before we leave, let's smash some of his pride as the Symbol of Peace!" Tomura turns to stare right at the three students. He disappears in a flash and reappears in front of the frog girl.

"TSUYU-CHAN!" Winter screeches out in terror. The blood pooling around her shoots at Tomura, freezing into sharp stakes. One goes through the manic man's arm and the other blocks Tsuyu's face.

Tomura touches the frozen blood, but it does nothing. Winter glances at the restrained Shōta and sees his eyes bright red and his hair floating.

"Damn it..." Tomura turns around to face Winter. "You really are a prodigy... Mistress Winter..."

The Nomu brings her head up and slams it full force into the ground.

"WINTER!" Ringo's shout was the last thing the white haired teenager heard before she blacked out.

* * *

The frozen blood stays where it is as Izuku jumps into action. "Get away from her! **Smash**!"

Izuku pulls back his fist and hits Tomura, dust flying up and blocking his view. He looks down at his arm, noticing it wasn't broken.

_"I'm finally able to control my power at a time like this? I did it! I was able to get in a good Smash! Alright!" _Izuku looks up to see the Nomu towering over him.

Izuku stares up at it in terror. _"When in the world? Wait, it didn't... hurt him...?"_

**_"Don't you think they're trying so hard, because they have a way to kill him?"_** Tsuyu's voice from before is brought to the forefront of his mind.

_"No way..."_

"You move well. Your **Smash**–are you a follower of All Might's? Oh well. I'm done with you," Tomura says, making the Nomu stare at the green haired teenager. It reaches out and grabs Izuku's arm, pulling him towards itself and raises its other hand.

"Get away from it now!" Shōta shouts angrily, pushing off the villains restraining him.

"Kero!" Tsuyu leans away from the blood ice and shoots out her tongue towards Izuku. Tomura disintegrates the ice with one hand and raises the other towards the frog girl. The blood around the knocked out Winter starts to grow into a bigger pool.

The doors are smashed open with dust billowing out. The Nomu and Tomura stop, Tomura turning to stare at the entrance.

"IT'S FINE NOW!" All Might's voice booms with fury. "I AM HERE!"

"All Might!" Minoru shouts in relief.

"Kero." Tsuyu holds up Izuku with her tongue, staring at the No. 1 Hero in relief and happiness.

"All... Might..." Izuku whispers with wide eyes.

Tomura looks up at All Might. "Oh, we're getting a **continue**."

"That's All Might?" Famine mutters under her breath in slight shock. He looked more powerful than she realized. She needs to tell the others.

* * *

**_Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! Things are getting interesting. Ooh~._**

**_Hope_****_ you guys like the story so far! Bye._**

**_WhovianWhoudini_**


End file.
